Dark Tidings
by Kayleigh-talitha
Summary: Legolas struggles to escape a Slave camp, aided by an old friend, but it goes not as well as they had planned. Complete
1. Default Chapter

**DARK TIDINGS**

A RP plot by Kayleightalitha and Frances Miller

**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything of Lord of the Rings, that honor falls entirely to professor Tolkien. We're not making any money out of this and we only try to entertain.

**Author's notes:** As you can read above, this was originally a role-playing plot, which we made into a story. One of us played Legolas and the other Silivrinath. We hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

Legolas grunted, when the Men weren't so gently in settling him on the ground. His hands were bound behind his back, and chains covered his ankles, preventing him from using them as weapons.

He had tried, of course, and they had discovered he was not such an easy captive as they thought he would be. But it had only resulted in being tied with a rope around his neck to a horse, and he had been forced to walk days without rest and food.  
He was exhausted and weak from lack of food or drinks. But he was not broken, it took more then that to break an Elf. He still cursed the fact that he had been taken captive many days back. But they had been with many and he had been with a wounded friend. The Men had not hesitated and killed his friend in cold blood, because he was wounded and not worth to keep alive. Legolas had fought bravely, but in the end, he had to give up, when the hilt of a sword connected with his temple.  
And here he was, bound and brought to a slave camp. They were probably going to force him into hard labor.

The sight that greeted him made him aware of his dangerous situation. Hundreds of guards, a high fence and by the looks of it, all kinds of beings held there to work. He needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

Silvrinath's head was bowed as she endured the drudgery and cruelty of the camp. "One day," she promised herself, "I will be free of these awful men! Then things will be made right!"

There was a stir near the gates. Silivrinath raised her head to see what was happening. Her eyes widened as she saw the captive.

"By Elbereth's fire, they've captured another elf!" She thought sadly. As the men brought their captive in, Silvrinath's eyes widened.

"Oh, no!" she breathed, "Not you, Legolas!"

Legolas saw many slaves turning their heads to look at what was being brought it. Many had sadness in their eyes when they rested upon him. They already seemed to think he wasn't going to make it, he thought. There weren't many Elves in here, and he wondered what it meant.

One Elf caught his attention as she stared at him. She was dirty, and wore more rags then clothes, but he still saw fire in her eyes.

More time to think was not given to him, as he was roughly pulled to a rock near what seemed to be the Men's resting quarters. They freed his hands from the bonds, but only so that his left wrist was placed into a shackle chained to the rock. They also removed the chains on his ankles, and he winced.  
Blood was running freely now that the chains were gone, and left wounds on his skin.

One of the Men turned, as his eyes searched among the slaves, his eyes resting on Silivrinath.

"Healer, get yer herbs and tend to this one's wounds. We need him fresh for work."

They didn't even stay, knowing the she-Elf wouldn't try anything foolish .

Silvrinath's eyes flashed fire as she saw Legolas' wounds. She was already trying to decide which herbs were to be used when the man gave the order.  
As she hurried to her wretched sleeping quarters for her herbs, she thought, _'I'll heal him, all right. And woe to you for capturing him!"  
_  
After retrieving her herbs, Silivrinath hurried back to Legolas. She knelt beside him, pointedly ignoring the strong scent of unwashed men as she began to examine the wounds.  
She looked up at the man closest to them. "I can do very little for him while he is chained to this rock," she said bluntly. "He needs to be lying down and I must elevate his feet to stop the bleeding."

Very privately she thought, _"Oh how I would wish for you to feel the pain that you have inflicted on Legolas!!"  
_Silivrinath carefully kept her expression neutral as she waited for the man's reply

The man laughed out loud, as he turned to Silivrinath. "He stays where he is, He's a feisty one, that one. And I do not want him walking around unguarded. You can treat him now, or you can leave him, what you like."  
With that he joined his comrades inside.

Legolas watched the other Elf curious. So she knew her way with herbs, that is why she still looked fairly untouched, he guessed. He sat up a bit more, leaning against the rock.

"Do not worry yourself, the wounds will heal."

Silivrinath turned to Legolas and smiled a gentle smile.

"Aye, friend, the wounds will heal," She told him as she gently began to bathe the wounds and prepare the herbs that were needed. "But I would have you sleeping comfortably in what passes for a bed here rather than chained to a rock, Legolas, Thranduil's son."

She had spoken softly, even Legolas's keen elven ears were strained to discern her soft speech.

Legolas looked at her in shock, how did she know him? She was not a Mirkwood Elf, he would have recognized her then. He eyed her more carefully, trying to look at her without the dirt and tangled hair. And when he did, he saw more and more features he started to recognize. But he was not sure.

Silivrinath carefully bandaged Legolas's bleeding ankles then brought him water and food. She watched over him as he ate and smiled at the face he made over the food.  
It was horrible, and tasted even worse, but at least it was food. And he needed some badly, trying to eat with calmness, so he would not swallow the food in one bite, he studied the Elf before him.

"I know, the food is not very palatable," she said wryly, "But it gives us strength." Looking quickly around Silivrinath leaned forward, saying, "Legolas, fael ellon, heb amdir!" (Legolas, fair elf, keep hope)

Gathering her herbs she looked up as one of the men approached.

"I have treated his wounds but there is a chance of infection. It would be wise for me to stay close to him until the danger is past."

The man shrugged, not really interested what she was doing. As a worker she was not worth much, but she was useful as healer. And besides, she was an Elf, those lasted a year tops. He gave the new Elf even less, with that attitude he would get beatings a lot. Besides, they were so fragile, slender, and too pretty to be of use.

"Do what ya want healer, if ya rather sleep on the cold floor than on yer mattress, it's yer own mistake."

Legolas waited till the man disappeared again, taking hold of the Elf's arm gently.

"Sili, I thought I knew you, tell me, what is the daughter of Elrond doing here?"

When he had first recognized her, he was instantly worried for her, checking her for injuries. Other than dirt, tangled hair and the loss of weight, he found none on her. He knew her well, and he practically grown up with her, though it had been a while since they had seen each other.

Silivrinath smiled wryly as she settled herself beside Legolas. In a very soft voice she answered, "Probably just as you--caught unawares and brought here like so many others--of all races." She sighed, then continued, "I am treated better than most because of my herb lore, but many of the others are beaten unmercifully. Elves seem to draw more beatings than any others, save dwarves." She bit her lip and looked at Legolas, trying to decide how to say what needed to be said. After a moment she continued, "Legolas, the few fair folk who have survived here have had to let go of their pride and submit to the will of these men, for a time. If you wish to survive to feel the forest breezes again, you must appear to submit as well."

She was asking a lot of him, to submit to them. He'd rather die of beatings than work for these Men, but he was not alone now, and he needed to help Silivrinath, to get her out of the camp.

"I noticed they were not very fond of me, though I fear that is partly to blame of the fact they know I'm a prince."

His friend had slipped, calling for Legolas at the last moments of his life, calling him princeling. And of course, the Men eagerly remembered that. Somehow they seemed to think an Elven prince did not deserve anything but cruelty.

"I will try to do what you ask of me."

Silivrinath hurried to her wretched little hut and got her threadbare blanket and brought it back to where Legolas lay bound  
As she spread the blanket over her friend, she said, "We must continue to hope, Legolas--and with your coming I feel that hope becoming stronger." She looked around quickly, then said, in the elven tongue, "We await an opportunity, that is all. The dwarves are with us, as are some of the mortals. We only need to be patient."

Patient, yes he could be patient, but mortals could not afford that time. They needed to escape as soon as possible, when the opportunity was there. He was grateful for the blanket, not that the cold influenced him, but it made his rock a lot softer.  
"How long have you been here, Sili?"

Silivrinath saw the emotions playing across Legolas's face and she breathed a sigh of relief when he agreed to her suggestions She could tell it galled him, but Legolas was, above all, practical. With him to help them plan, she felt her hopes rise.

"How long have I been here?" she said thoughtfully. "Let's see, I set out from Rivendell with two others just after the spring floods--the earliest time we could cross the Bruinen. When we were ambushed, my friends were killed---and I was brought here. Time seems to have no meaning here. One day is much like the one before. When did you begin your journey?"

Legolas frowned thoughtfully, After all, she was right, one day flowed into the next one when they were traveling here.

"I was out hunting with Braen, when we came across Orcs just outside the Mirkwood boarder, Braen was hurt and when we stumbled into the Men, there was naught we could do. They killed Braen and forced me to walk while they rode horses. I believe it was a month back. But I am not sure."

What he was sure of, was that there should be Elves looking for him, and knowing Lord Elrond, there were also Elves looking for Sili. They would have found Braen's body and would know there was something amiss.

"I am grieved to learn of Braen's passing," Silivrinath said softly. "He was a good friend to both of us."

She raised her head and gazed deeply into Legolas's eyes. "That is why I asked you to submit to the Men here--for a time. We must survive to warn our kin and the good and honorable Men who do dwell in Middle Earth. There is much peril here."

Silivrinath broke off her speech as one of the men approached and began to appear to check Legolas's wounds. Once the man had passed, Silivrinath expelled the breath she was holding and continued in an even softer voice, "We have to be very careful, Legolas. I cannot be sure, but I believe the Dark Lord has a hand in this. I cannot believe that such hate and cruelty could come from anyone other than he."

Straightening the blanket over Legolas, Silivrinath continued, "We have to escape, but you must be well and strong to do so. Bide the time with as much patience as possible. In that way we will see our homeland again."

Mordor involved? It did sound like a Sauron plot but on the other hand, Men could be cruel. He did not know what to think, but they could find out, see if it was really Sauron behind it all.

"I need a few days to recover. After that, we can try to escape when the time is there. Though I am afraid I cannot be of much help." He raised his chained wrist and indicated to the guards further up, watching their every move.

"Somehow they feel I am a threat." Why, he did not know, he was only Elf, after all, in their eyes.

Silivrinath shook her head, then told Legolas, "That is just a precaution they take with all newcomers--especially the ones who resist strongly. Once you appear to submit, the chain will be removed." She smiled then, looking eerily like a panther on the hunt. "Besides, they tend to underestimate those they have captured."

Silivrinath settled herself closer to Legolas saying, "Don't worry, Legolas We'll escape this place and there is a dwarf here who has an uncanny ability with locks. You will be free. Rest now, and heal. We will speak of other things for the risk is great."

He eyed her, shaking his head in amusement. She had such strong beliefs in all beings, trusting a dwarf to pick locks, He had a hard time believing a dwarf would actually help another Elf. But if Sili believed it, so would he.

"Very well, I will submit, I never could say no to you."

He understood the importance of it of course, but he needed to accustom himself to situation even if it was just a bit. They were in grave danger, and he was not using the option of spending years in a slave camp.

As if reading his mind, Silivrinath leaned closer to Legolas, "I know the danger, Legolas," she whispered in Sindarin, "but I know that we will succeed. We HAVE to. This is not where I plan on spending the rest of my life!!"

Silivrinath looked up as one of their captors passed and said to him, "My charge cannot sleep. May I sing to him? It may help."

The Men looked at her strangely, but nodded, Why she asked permission was beyond him, normally she would sing whenever she wanted.

Legolas too was puzzled, what was she planning now? "I am sure you do not need to sing for me Sili, I have heard you sing before"

"I know, Legolas, but it may be of help--you know" and one eye flickered closed conspiratorially

Sitting up straighter, Silivrinath began to sing, her voice carrying over the night's stillness. She sang of Luthien, of Elbereth and of the mountains which seemed so far away.  
The men had evidently heard at least part of the song before, since they grunted and departed. Silivrinath's song changed--an urgent note underlay the melody

Legolas listened quietly, as Sili sang her song, a song that was quite familiar to him. She had sung it before, as she called it one of her favorites, and it almost made him feel like he was in Rivendell, if he closed his eyes and forgot about his surroundings.  
His body relaxed, and though he had not meant, no doubt Silivrinath had not meant it either, he started drifting off, his exhausted body finally giving in to the sleep that it needed desperately. His eyes glazed over, and his head fell back against the rock softly. It was not a comfortable position, but it was sleep nevertheless.

As the last note of her song faded, Silivrinath noticed that Legolas had indeed fallen asleep. She smiled softly and took her tattered shawl to improvise a pillow for him. As she watched Legolas sleep, Silivrinath breathed a prayer to Luthien for strength and aid in their desperate situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: thank you for who reviewed. But to who flamed me, I would like to know what you didn't like, so I can approve the story. Don't be afraid to say what's on your mind.

**Chapter 2**

**  
**  
Legolas woke early in the morning, his eyes blinking and focusing slowly His body ached, and he felt warm somehow. He knew without looking his wounds had gotten infected and groaned inwardly. So much for getting them out soon. Sili could not know, he realized, she would only worry, and so he decided not to speak of it, not now at least.

"Have you slept?" He asked her quietly.

Silvirinath knew that something was amiss with Legolas. She could feel heat radiating from his body. She guessed that the wounds had become infected in spite of her best efforts.  
When Legolas spoke, she realized that he was trying to spare her and she decided that it was wisest at this point not to upset him.

"I slept a little. It is difficult here. They can come and demand work from you at any moment, so you learn to sleep lightly and whenever the opportunity presents itself." She straightened and reached for the blanket's edge saying, "I need to change the dressings on your wounds now. It may hurt and for that I am grieved."

He took hold of the blanket as well, knowing she would see his wounds, and the state they were in. He needed her on her best, and not worrying over him. Besides, the Men could not know, he did not know what they would do then, probably not letting him heal from the wounds.

"It is not needed Sili, they are well."

He feared for her what the men would do if they found out she had not healed him, he did not know, nor was he intending to find out

Silivrinath frowned at Legolas' resistance to her efforts. Leaning close she whispered, "Legolas, I know the wounds are becoming infected--I can feel the fever's heat from your body. If you do not allow me to tend them, the Men will find it out and kill you. As long as they feel that there is a chance they can use you, they will let me use my knowledge to help you."

She straightened and regarded her friend closely, then told him, "Many of the people they bring in are hurt in the same manner as you are. Some have refused my help and they were killed. That is what happened to Elan.... who had accompanied me. He thought that he would spare me and lost his life. Please do not do as he did!!"

Again Silivrinath grasped the blanket, this time more forcefully as she said, "I MUST tend your wounds, Legolas!"

Legolas let go of the blanket hesitantly, uncertainty in his eyes as he regarded her. He had never had any reason to distrust her, and so he could do naught else then rely on her completely, If she said it was best to let her tend to him, he would do so.  
He cocked an eyebrow at her, half a smile upon his lips. "You are very stubborn."

Silivrinath cocked her head, turning to look at Legolas. She saw the half-smile and realized she was being teased. She gave him a small smile of her own as she said, "I prefer to think of it as determined." She sighed, "I've seen too many die.... I will not allow you to do so!"

Silivrinath gently pulled back the blanket and removed the dressings on Legolas's ankles. She examined the wounds carefully. When she straightened, she was smiling.

"We have been very lucky Legolas," she told him. "The wounds are infected, but not badly. It appears to be just beginning As it is now, it will not take long to heal." Leaning close to Legolas she whispered, in Sindarin, "The men must not know the wounds are healing well--they would separate us. You must pretend to be in pain or fever. That way they will insist that I stay with you"

One of the Men approached. Seeing Silivrinath working with the wounds he asked her, "Healer, when will the new whelp be able to work?"

Silivrinath's eyes flashed fire but she spoke in her usual soft voice, "It will be several days at least. IF I had been permitted to put him into something approaching a proper bed and clean these wounds properly, he would be well tomorrow. As it is, it will be at least 7 days."

Silivrinath caught Legolas's eye and one eyelid flickered up and down at him conspiratorially.

Legolas understood her meaning perfectly, and had closed his eyes when the guard had approached, opening them once a while, as if he was trying to stay awake but too tired to even try. The men probably did not know how sick Elves were, and he could use that to his advantage.

The man glanced at Legolas suspicious, but saw the sweat on the Elf's forehead, and the slightly flushed face, not to mention the fact the eyes were closed. He huffed, making a gesture to Silivrinath

"If he dies healer, I will not be so kind on you."

With that he left, going to report to his own master.

Silivrinath sighed in relief when the guard left. She muttered under her breath, "Motherless toad!!" as she gently cleaned Legolas' wounds, clearing the infection from them and applying more herbs before she re-bandaged them and covered her friend with the blanket.

Silivrinath turned to Legolas, saying, "I had no idea you were such an accomplished actor." She smiled slightly as she said that, then the smile disappeared as she said, "One day, that--creature--and all his cronies will be held accountable for what they have done. I just hope it's soon!"

Settling in beside Legolas, again Silivrinath began to sing, this time softly, soothingly, the words of a lullaby they had both heard many times before.

Legolas followed her gaze, to where the man had left.

"Revenge or repayment has a strange way of showing," as he nodded to the East with his head. He had already seen them, though only Elves would have probably noticed as well.

"There are Orcs approaching."

He did not fear them, knowing they were after the men, though also knowing they would kill everything in their path.

Silivrinath followed the direction Legolas indicated. Her eyes grew hard and bright as she saw what he had seen and his quiet words registered on her mind.

"Yrch!!" She spat

Turning back to Legolas, she said, "I have to free you somehow!! They will kill you otherwise!!"

Using the small knife she was permitted to use for her herbs, Silivrinath attempted to pick the lock on the shackle holding Legolas.

The Orcs were closing in fast, and within minutes, the slave camp was in an uproar, the Men ready to fight, the slaves looking for a way to escape.

Legolas knew the lock picking would take too long now, as he already saw several Orcs coming their way, as they saw the Elves.

"No, find a weapon, an axe or sword and cut me loose. Now!"

His eyes widened, seeing two large Orcs closing in on them, and they were both without weapons. He quickly scrambled up, taking a few steps back, until the chain stopped him.

Silivrinath heard Legolas' orders and looked around frantically for something to use for a weapon. When Legolas surged to his feet and backed as far as he could, Silivrinath saw the two Orcs closest to them--huge for their species and their purpose was unmistakable. She grabbed a slender length of wood to use as a quarterstaff then placed herself between Legolas and the Orcs.

"I would ask something of you," she shouted over the din of battle. "I know that you plan to kill us, but let my friend die free!"

Even though she said the fatalistic words, Silivrinath set herself for battle--they would have to work to kill these two elves

The Orcs laughed, as they eyed the two pathetic beings. One chained to a stone, another one looking dirty and exhausted, with only a wooden cane to stop them.

"He can die the way I like Elves, unable to put up a fight." The Orc roared, stepping closer, though not so fast, playing with them.

Legolas shook his head, knowing Sili would not hold for long with a cane.

"Sili, go find a weapon, give me the stick, I will try to hold them off, please!"

He of course had shouted in Sindarin, not wanting the foul creatures to hear what he had said

Silivrinath heard what she had expected to hear from the Orcs and steeled herself for a losing battle.

"By Elbereth's fire," she said her voice grim, "You will find us not so easy to kill!"

At Legolas's plea, she shook her head, and answered, also in Sindarin, "You would have no chance, Legolas! They are toying with us now. If I try to leave, they will close in! Please, don't make me leave you!"

A sudden thought occurred to Silivrinath, and she spoke quickly to Legolas, again in Sindarin, "If we can provoke the smaller one, he might be able to be used to our advantage--in the meantime, see if a weapon was dropped within our reach I'll do my best to hold them off!"

Legolas' eyes searched around them frantically, looking for a weapon, anything that might be of use. The Orcs were closing in on Sili, he noticed from the corner of his eye. There, a sword, not a very good one, but it would do what it was made for. He stretched out, but still could not reach and so he dropped to the ground, flat on his stomach, legs stretching out to get the sword. The manacle bit deep into his skin, as he stretched his body, but he ignored the fresh pain, only stretching more until indeed his feet managed to drag the sword into reach.

"Sili, here!"

And he threw her the sword.

Silivrinath heard Legolas's shout and spun in time to catch the sword he threw to her. In the same motion she whirled back to the Orcs, the sword swinging in a deadly arc. The smaller of the two Orcs fell, blood spurting from his neck. The larger one stared for a moment in disbelief, then roared as he charged.

"By Elbereth's fire, you shall pay dearly for our lives!!" Silivrinath shrieked as she readied herself as much as she could for his charge.

"Legolas, mellon, daedelon unan dir amuran." (Legolas, friend, I fear that I will not gaze upon another sunrise) She called to her friend. "Heb amdir!"

As she said this, Silivrinath again swung into battle with a foe many times her size.

Legolas scrambled up, taking the cane Silivrinath had dropped and readied himself as well. She was not going to be defeated, he was not going to die here chained to a rock, if he would die, he would die as a free Elf.

The larger Orc was obvious not impressed by the two of them, as he swung his large weapon, a heavy rusted sword, with a mean hook on the end. He smiled, though if it could be considered a smile, and easily avoided the blow from the she Elf. He shrugged and caught Silivrinath in her shoulder, leaving a bloodied gash.

Legolas growled in anger, and attacked, the chain almost yanking him back.

The cane of course did not do much damage, and it only made the Orc laugh harder, amused by this little Elf, He was, after all, Urak-Hai, one of the first breeds. No Elf could defeat him, he was Brugo, leader of them all.  
He simply chopped the cane in two, giving the blond Elf a simple nudge as he was yanked backwards by the chain.

Legolas fell, his head colliding with the stone hard, and he lost consciousness immediately. His head fell back, leaving blood on the dark stone.

Brugo turned, aiming his sword, ready for the final blow.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Silivrinath shrieked, first in pain from the wound she'd received, then in fury as she saw Legolas fall. Her eyes blazed as she faced the huge Orc, the sword in her hands never wavering in its aim.

"Orc leader, you would have done well to have freed my friend," Silivrinath snarled, "rather than harm him. I mean to kill you now and watch what passes for your soul writhe in torment!"

Feinting left, Silivrinath suddenly whirled right, slashing viciously at the huge Orc, the two Sindarin words, "Heb amdir" now her battle cry!

The Orc roared with laughter, not impressed by her mocking words. It meant nothing to him. The slash did hit him, but to him it was a shallow gash, something to ignore completely and he did not even flinch. He raised his sword, an amused glint in his yellow eyes, as he was ready to kill her with one well aimed blow of his weapon.

The blow never came though, as he fell suddenly, a large axe protruding from his back, one mean looking sturdy Dwarf behind it. It was the same Dwarf that had promised the help Silivrinath escape when the time was there. He gave her a nod, getting his axe back and mingled in the fight with a roar.

Silivrinath gasped as the Orc fell at her feet, victim of the dwarf's well-placed axe.

"I thank you friend," she called after him as he surged back into battle, his deep voice roaring a guttural battle cry. Exhausted, Silivrinath moved back to Legolas, barely able to hold the sword. She had never been adept with swords and this one was so large. . .  
Casting an eye warily about her, Silivrinath knelt beside Legolas, checking his wounds. Seeing the blood seeping through his blond hair, she bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes. Again looking about her to make sure there was no enemy close to them, she tore a piece of fabric from her tattered dress and used it to staunch the bleeding.

In Sindarin, she whispered, "I did not leave you Legolas. Do not leave me now"

Legolas did not stir, nor did he made any other indication he had heard her, but his breathing was even, and his pulse steady.

"Move out of the way, Silivrinath, then I can release your friend."  
Nivron stood beside her, a heavy large sword in hand, his brown eyes still full of anger from the battle, though not directed to the she Elf before him.

The human had befriended the Healer when she had first came into the prison camp. Nivron was quite handsome and tall for a human, with his long dark hair, big brown eyes and beardless face. Of course, he was also very young and a trustworthy friend. He glanced at the other Elf, who looked pale and obviously had hit his head hard. He wondered how hard, looking at the two frail beings before him.

Silivrinath looked up at Nivron, and, seeing what he planned, nodded and moved back.

"Have a care, Nivron," she said. "If you are able to free him, the metal might hit you"

Nivron nodded, still looking at Legolas. As if divining his thought Silivrinath told the human, "He has taken a bad blow to the head. I cannot find any other injuries, but I don't know how long he will be unconscious."

Silivrinath bowed her head slightly, as she breathed a prayer. Of all the horrible things she had witnessed here, this was the one that was most difficult for her

"Elbereth, give him the strength to recover," she whispered

Nivron was indeed careful as he eyed the manacle around the thin wrist and then raised his sword. He was very precise, making sure the angle of the sword would cut the steel and not the flesh. And then, after inhaling a deep breath, he let it descend. The strike was accurate and swift, and with a lot of force. The metal was broken, but not completely severed just yet. Another blow freed the Elf from the stone though.

The Dwarf had been successful in finding a horse, and came with it, handing the reins to Silivrinath before trudging off again. He was not fond of saying goodbyes, and so he just ran off.

Nivron smiled briefly, as he turned to Sili. "Mount the horse Healer, I will hand you the Elf. We will fight and help free the others, You need to take care of your friend and yourself."

Silivrinath sighed in relief as the chain fell from Legolas' wrist. She looked up at the young human and said, "I thank you, Nivron. Now I can truly care for him."

As her dwarf friend put the reins in her hands, Silivrinath smiled, even though her eyes were bright with tears. She started to thank him, but he was already gone.

"Safe journey, friend," she whispered.

At Nivron's urging, Silivrinath mounted the horse who quieted immediately after she did so. As Nivron lifted the unconscious Legolas, Silivrinath cradled him to her and gathered up the reins.

"What of you, Nivron?" she asked. "Surely you're not going to continue here? You will be hunted if you help free the others--where will you go?"

"Wherever the path may lead me, Healer. I cannot leave the others trapped in cages, Do not worry, we will meet again. Have a save journey, Silivrinath."

He smiled and bowed to her briefly, before he ran away, to aid his Dwarven friend in battle He had no family left, and he grew up in this slave camp. The people here were his family, and he would not leave them, he would rather die.

Legolas stirred briefly, a soft moan after that. He did not yet wake, but he was aware of a pounding ache in his skull.

Silivrinath smiled slightly, and nodded This was the one man of honor--even as the elves defined honor--in this wretched place.

"Keep safe, friend," She whispered, adding to his retreating back, "Find happiness."

As she felt Legolas stir in her arms and moan, Silivrinath felt a rush of relief As she urged the horse away from the camp, she murmured, "Stay yet a while Legolas We will both soon be well."

The horse trotted at a steady but gentle pace, bearing his new mistress and her friend away from the nightmare they had just lived through.

"If my surroundings will stop spinning I will be well"

He had tried to look, to open his eyes, but had closed them immediately, It was not really helping him.

"Where will we be going?"

Silivrinath almost laughed at Legolas' somewhat petulant remark. This was an elf who was unused to being ill or hurt. She gently stroked his blond hair out of his eyes and told him, "The spinning will stop soon. You took a horrid blow to the head. In fact, I feared you had been killed. We will find a sheltered place and I will try to ease your pain." She carefully shifted Legolas' weight away from her own injured arm, "At to our destination, we are going to Rivendell. You need Lord Elrond's help urgently..."

He did not needed Lord Elrond's help! He wanted to protest immediately, as objections arose in his eyes, but his head seemed to think otherwise. He had never been injured like this, of course, he had broken a few bones, and some arrow wounds, but this was different. It rendered him incapable of reacting like he normally would, and it made him feel sick. He was nauseous, and his vision blurry, not to mention the headache, he just did not understand.

"I do not understand why I feel this way," he said slightly unnerved by this whole event

"I do not understand much of it either," Silivrinath replied honestly. "My talent lies with herbs--the use of them and the finding of them. What I have been told, though, is this: When one sustains a hard blow to the head, it can be very dangerous. It can cause many things that one would not think would be related to it. I fear you have suffered such a blow. That is why we need Lord Elrond."

Silivrinath smiled mischievously, "That, and I believe that we are closer to Rivendell than to Mirkwood. We also have to consider that any of those men who survived the Orcs may be searching for us--and neither of us is in any condition to fight them off! We must go by secret ways and keep our hopes high."

She smiled down at Legolas. "Try to rest for now, Legolas. We will stop soon and I will try to ease your pain." She sighed, "Oh, how I wish I had some athelas!"

He had heard of such blows but surely he had to be worse now. True, his head was hurting and he felt sick, but not sick enough to be dangerous. It was only unnerving for him to be like this, He had never been sick like this before, and had never needed to rely upon another's strength. And he knew Silivrinath was injured herself, as he had noticed she had shifted his weight from her shoulder

"I only think I need some rest and I will be well, You are wounded as well, Sili, I know that."

Silivrinath chuckled ruefully, saying, "Even wounded, you're the most observant elf I've ever met." There was a gentle smile on her face as she told him, "Yes, I'm injured too, but my injury will respond well to my herbs and I do not know if yours will. Rest is a good idea and once we find a place that seems sheltered enough we will stop. Our horse is old and tired, but he is doing his best for us."

They traveled for a few moments in silence, then Silivrinath spoke again, "Legolas, I know you do not like the idea of being unable to help yourself or others around you, but, please, in this at least, humor me. What has happened to you is very serious." Again she attempted to tease him, "That is why me must go to Elrond--even though you don't feel the need."

He briefly smiled, as she tried to jest him, make him feel a little better. He would go to Lord Elrond, and she knew that, He had no other choice. He was not feeling up to argument with her, and even when he was unharmed and fully awake, he had a hard time outwitting her. He had learned that the hard way. As they rode on, he felt himself drift off again, not able to stop himself from sleeping.

Silivrinath's spirits rose at the sight of Legolas' smile, weak though it was. She knew then that he would not protest further. As Legolas drifted into sleep, a frown gathered on Silivrinath's face. She struggled to remember what she had been told of such injuries, but fatigue and her own pain blocked her memory.

She began searching the forest for a secluded place where they might stop, both so that she could treat their wounds as well as she could, and to let the valiant old horse rest. His breath was labored and Silivrinath knew that he was near collapse. No creature those Men came in contact with fared well. They soon reached a secluded clearing in the forest, near a small stream  
with fresh mountain water. It was quiet, only the birds were singing their merry songs, and the hard breaths the old horse uttered were noticeable.

Legolas was indeed in sleep, though it was not the healing sleep he needed, He was plagued by memories, old ones, he had forgotten about, new ones about the camp, though not with the ending they had now. Silivrinath slain, bathed in her own blood, the men winning from the Orcs...He moaned softly as he tried to wake from that dream.

Silivrinath breathed yet another sigh of relief as she and Legolas came upon the clearing. It was just what they needed. She gently reined in the horse, who obediently stopped and stood, swaying slightly, as Silivrinath slid off of his back then carefully lowered Legolas as well. She made her friend a bed of soft ferns, then turned her attention to the horse.

"Brave friend," she said to him, "I'm going to take this heavy saddle off of you so that you can rest and remove the bridle so that you can eat easily. Please stay with us. We need you." And so saying Silivrinath did as she said, struggling with the heavy saddle, but eventually freeing the horse of its cumbersome weight and removing the bridle as well.

The horse tossed his head, gently nudged the tiny elf-woman and began to graze. Silivrinath smiled and turned her attention to Legolas She frowned as she heard his moans. "Evil dreams," she thought. "It is as I feared" She gently laid her hand on his forehead, finding it hot to the touch.

Her eyes dark with worry, Silivrinath searched the clearing. Fortune smiled on her as she found the herbs she needed. She dared not light a fire, even though she knew Legolas would need the warmth, if the herbs worked. Fear of recapture by any men who had survived prevented her from taking that chance.  
Using the clear pure water from the stream, Silivrinath bathed first Legolas' and then her own wounds. She then made a poultice out of some of the herbs and gently bound it to the wound on Legolas' head. She performed a similar task on her own sword wound.

She watched worriedly as Legolas tossed and turned. "Please wake Legolas," she whispered. "We are free. All will be well."

Taking the blanket that had been used to cushion the horse's saddle, Silivrinath gently covered Legolas, then huddled close, watching the woods with worried eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

** c b Chapter 4 /c /b **

Legolas had not been aware of all the attention his friend was giving him, nor the care of his wounds. The combination of his head wound, and the fever of infected wounds made his sleep deep and he was not aware of his surroundings.  
Only when a soft voice called out to him, he stirred, frowning. He needed time to refocus, to see where he was and who he was with. Silivrinath he realized, as he blinked and opened his eyes. He had his eyes closed? That was even stranger.

"I am awake," he said, as he gazed up at her.

Silivrinath smiled her relief as Legolas opened his eyes and looked up at her. She gently laid her hand on his forehead and tried to hide the frown that came to her face. He was still feverish.

"I am glad to see you wakeful," she told him carefully easing him to a sitting position. "I have made a drink for you--it will probably taste as vile as the food at the camp, but it will strengthen you. We still have a fairly long journey ahead of us."

As she helped Legolas to drink, she asked gently, "I heard you moaning in your sleep Legolas. Do you wish to talk about it?"

She was right, the drink was as vile as the food she had given him in the  
slave camp, if not even worse. But he knew it would help and so he drank without commenting, only wincing slightly as he quickly downed the brew. He had seen her frown, though she had tried to hide it. She was worried for him, that much he could tell. And that made him worried as well. He did not know head wounds could be that serious, it seemed so little, Such a small injury.

He glanced at her briefly at the mention of his dream, but did not want to  
tell her. What was there to tell? It had not happened, It was only a dream  
after all, There was no need to shock her with what he had seen.

"Nay, it is not of importance. How is your wound?"

Silivrinath couldn't help but smile as Legolas forced himself to drink the healing potion she had made. She knew that it tasted horrible, given the herbs she had to use but she had none of the sweet herbs she  
normally used to hide the taste.

She offered him a cup of water from the stream saying, "This will help with the foul taste." and smiled again as her friend eagerly drank.  
She suppressed a sigh as Legolas avoided speaking of his dream. She had expected no less and she would respect his wishes.

"I will not press you about it then," she told him, "But I ask that if you have the same dream again that you tell me. It could have a meaning other than being a product of your injury. And, as far as my wound is concerned, it seems to be healing well--try not to worry." She eased Legolas down on the bed of ferns that she had made. "Try to rest a while. We must leave this place soon."

Legolas was indeed grateful of the offered water, that cleansed away most of the taste the brew had left. He sighed now when she urged him to tell her about his dreams should he have the same one again. What good would it do? He dreamt of the past, and an altered one as well, what would they learn from that? Though he would of course humor her and comply, as they both knew very well.  
He lay back down on the soft makeshift bed, as he knew she was right, they needed to be on the move soon, Rivendell was still a day or so of travel. And they would be safe there, and not here in the woods. He soon drifted off to sleep, his body being to tired to object.

"Thank you," he said quietly, before his eyes drifted shut, a result of the  
injury

Silivrinath smiled broadly as Legolas eagerly drank the water she had offered. It was a good sign. If the head injury were as serious as she feared, he would be able to keep nothing in his stomach--or so she had been told--and he was able to keep down both the potion and the water. In spite of her fears, she was encouraged.  
Silivrinath read Legolas's expression as she asked him about his dream and realized that something about it disturbed him deeply and it was something that he had no wish to speak of. She hoped he would tell her if he had the dream again. There was a slight chance that it foretold something--what she did not know.

As Legolas drifted back into an exhausted sleep and thanked her, Silivrinath bit her lip, then replied softly, "You are very welcome mellon. All will be well, You will see."

Silivrinath huddled beside Legolas and waited out the night. She feared the forest as she never had in the past--feared that some of the men had survived and were hunting them, feared marauding Orcs. She could not sleep and sat beside Legolas, waiting for morning's light.

Legolas awoke before the first light as nausea threatened to overwhelm him. He blindly sat up, ignoring his swimming head as he stumbled to some overgrowth and emptied his stomach of what little he had to give, since it was water and the meal Silivrinath had given him at camp. This was not good he realized, his vision slightly blurred, and he did not understand it. Normally an injury would be better after a night full of  
healing sleep. But alas, it was not meant to be.  
He stifled a groan as he sat back, knowing Sili was somewhere around here, and he did not want to worry her even more. No doubt she was already worried enough.

Silivrinath had gone in the gray predawn light to gather some herbs and perhaps find some berries or roots to sustain them. She was returning when she heard a rustle in the bushes She froze, listening intently.  
What she heard caused tears to well in her eyes, though she did not permit them to fall. Legolas had lost the small amount of food he'd eaten. This was definitely not good. Silivrinath knew, however, that she could not let Legolas know that she had heard him--she knew he worried for her as she worried for him and he needed to concentrate on fighting the effects of this  
injury.

_"May all Orcs be sent to the place that they most fear!"_ Silivrinath thought in a sudden flash of rage. And the cruel men who had imprisoned them were also given a similar wish. Carefully composing her features, Silivrinath returned to the clearing. Seeing Legolas sitting on the makeshift bed, she feigned surprise and said, "Why are you wakeful, Legolas? You should be sleeping. I hope I did not disturb you."

Since she got no immediate reply, Silivrinath continued, "I went out searching for herbs and I found some berries and some other things we can eat that will be much better than that horrid food we had in the camp. Are you hungry?" She asked hopefully.

He smiled at her, relieved she had not found out he had turned for the worse, knowing it would only worry her more. This was not stubbornness, or trying to ignore his injury, this was protection, to protect his friend from more grief, and she had already been through enough of that. He looked at the berries in her hand, his stomach immediately protesting but he ignored it completely.

"Aye, I can eat."

It was of course a lie, but he would rather eat and empty it later than say no and make her even more worried. Sometimes it was a pure bliss to care for another the way he cared for Silivrinath. After all, he had grown up with her, but now it was an annoyance, for she knew him too well. He could only hope he would lie well enough for her to not see through it.

Silivrinath smiled as she brought the berries to Legolas. She knew full well that his stomach was probably protesting this new outrage, but she also knew Legolas well enough to know that she must not let him know that she had heard him in the bushes earlier

Legolas took some of the berries, eating slowly. Silivrinath ate some as well, wrapping the rest in some leaves. She called the horse, who came promptly. She stroked his neck and checked him carefully, giving herself time to compose her features--she knew that Legolas knew her well and she didn't know how long she could pretend with him.

Turning to her friend, Silivrinath said, "Come Legolas. We must leave this place. We haven't much further to go."

Legolas nodded and arose slowly, swaying on his legs as he did so. But he swatted away the help Sili wanted to offer him, he did not want to be treated like a mere babe. He was, after all, an Elven warrior, and as long as he was awake, he would see to himself.  
When his friend was not watching, he dropped the berries he had managed to keep hidden, knowing she would only worry. He did not want to deceive her, but they needed to reach Rivendell safely, without worrying over each other.

Silivrinath watched worriedly as Legolas rose unsteadily but in an odd way was reassured by his somewhat petulant refusal of her help. She stayed as close as she could to him, just in case. She hoped the berries wouldn't make him nauseous. He needed strength to continue this journey. After making sure that Legolas was safely mounted, Silivrinath mounted behind him and urged the horse away, telling her friend, "I cannot explain it, but I feel we must leave here quickly." She sighed as she thought, "Soon we will be in Imladris and all will be well."

Normally Legolas would have felt it as well if there was something amiss, but somehow his head was too clouded to even notice his surroundings well. So if Sili felt that there could be danger here, he did not even hesitate, but trusted her completely

"Then let us be on our way."

At first he made sure he was not leaning against her, knowing she was injured, but as they traveled, and the day moved on, he felt himself sag  
backwards tiredly, soothed by the rocking motions the horse made

"I am sorry I am such a burden to you," "he finally said, something that had been bothering since he had been injured.

Silivrinath smiled gently at Legolas as he sagged against her. His worry about burdening her touched her heart and she told him, "You are not a burden, Legolas. Seeing you again--even under these horrid circumstances--is a blessing. I don't think my courage would have lasted much longer in that camp if you hadn't come."

As Legolas drifted toward sleep, Silivrinath brushed a lock of blond hair from his eyes and in so doing felt his forehead. He was still feverish, but it appeared to the elf-woman that the fever was somewhat less. She held on to that fragile hope as she urged the horse to a slightly greater speed, her sense of unease growing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He was somewhere in the stage between sleep and wakefulness, trying his best not to fall asleep

completely, though his body demanded it. He could feel Sili's unease growing, and that unsettled

him. What if they were attacked? They were both injured, and taken down without much of a  
fight. He knew they were close to reaching Rivendell and Lord Elrond, and was glad for it. He

could not understand his sickness, and was eager to know what was causing it.

"How far?," he asked softly.

Silivrinath tightened her grip on Legolas as he drifted toward sleep. In spite of her worry, she was

encouraged. They were very near to Rivendell.

"It will be soon, mellon," she told Legolas. "I believe we will be within an easy ride of Rivendell by nightfall." She added to herself, "If my fear is unfounded."

The horse snorted and picked up the pace on his own. Silivrinath tightened her grip on Legolas and on the horse's mane as he went from a gentle trot into a distance eating canter. Legolas did not awake during the whole ride, he was deeply asleep, aided by his head injury and the remainder of the fever racking through his body.

It was nightfall when they reached the border of Rivendell territory, and they were not stopped. They were recognized and the sentries saw in  
Silivrinath's face that it was serious business. And of course she had been missing for weeks. When they were nearing the House of Elrond, they were finally stopped by a guard who had not recognized her. After all, she was dirty and almost beyond recognition.

"Hold, why are you nearing the House of Elrond?"

Relief flooded Silivrinath at the sight of elves and the Last Homely House. At the challenge of the guard, she told him, "I am Silivrinath and I have Legolas Greenleaf from Mirkwood with me. We must see Lord Elrond--Legolas is badly injured."

Silivrinath swayed suddenly as her own exhaustion and pain overcame her.

"Please," she said softly, "Help us."

The guard now understood the urgency in her voice, and stepped aside quickly, letting her pass. Another guard ran before them, so he could alert Lord Elrond of the visitors, and of the injured Prince. When Silivrinath finally reached her home, Elrond was already waiting there, with his son Elrohir. They both looked worried, for they did not know what state their beloved Sili was, or the good prince for that matter.

Elrond immediately stepped forward, relief flooding through him when he saw his girl alive.

"Sili! You had us so worried!"

"Father!" Silivrinath breathed. "I feared I would never see you again!" She swayed again, then rallied and said, "Please, Father, help Legolas. He has taken a bad head injury and he is feverish. He--he can't stay awake..."

Silivrinath's voice faded as her strength finally failed her and she slumped into Elrond's arms.

Elrohir sprang forward, catching Legolas as he fell. Under Elrond's direction, both were taken to rooms where the elf lord began the task of healing both his foster daughter and the Prince of Mirkwood. Elrond had quickly assessed both wounds and decided the young Prince of  
Mirkwood needed help more now, as Sili was for the most part just utterly exhausted.

He frowned at the wound, knowing if it was a serious head wound, he could do naught either, Herbs were not good medicine in situations like this. Though of course he tried, cleaning the wound, stitching it and feeding the blond Elf as many herbs as was possible to speed the healing process. Legolas had to do the rest now. He walked to the room next to the Prince and smiled at his chosen daughter asleep He quickly cleaned her wound, slightly frowning that she had not taken better care of it, but knew her attention had been elsewhere. He also stitched it, and neatly bandaged it, so it would not pain her more. He settled himself in a chair next to the bed, and waited for Silivrinath to  
wake.

Silivrinath's head moved from side to side and a frown collected on her brow. A few moments later her eyelids fluttered open.

She looked quickly around her, recognizing her surroundings but unable to believe it at first. Her eyes fell on Elrond as he sat watching her and she smiled, knowing now that she was safe.

"Father, how is Legolas?" she asked. She saw the elf lord frown slightly, "He is not--not--dead?"

Elrond shook his head with a small smile, as he replied, "No, child. He sleeps. I have done what I can for him. The recovery now is in his hands."

Silivrinath nodded, "I understand. I have just been so worried and afraid--for so long--"

"Hush, daughter, it is over now," Elrond told her. "You are safe and I believe your friend will recover. It will just take time. For now, though, you need to look to your own recovery"

Legolas stirred, as he felt he was in a bed, and so he opened his eyes, looking around him. He was in a room, though he did not recognize it. He frowned, trying to regain his memory of what happened, but it was all fuzzy and unclear. Then another thing occurred to him, as he touched his head, He did not remember, not a single small memory. Who was he?

Elrond smiled at Silivrinath, knowing she could not rest if she had not seen with her own eyes her friend was well.

"You can visit Legolas now, but only if you promise you will rest afterwards."

Silivrinath smiled in delight, "I promise, Father." She told him.

Elrond then led her to Legolas's room. Silivrinath's smile became even wider as she saw that her friend was awake.

"Legolas! It is good to see you wakeful and without pain!" She exclaimed.

Her smile faded somewhat when Legolas did not answer immediately. Turning to Elrond, she asked worriedly, "Father? What is wrong?"

Elrond frowned, as he studied the young Elf in the bed, He did not react like he knew them, in fact, he looked a bit frightened of them both.

Indeed Legolas was a bit frightened, as two beings entered the room, they were both so beautiful, and yet so strange, although familiar at the same time. He did not understand his feelings, and instead sat up more, bracing himself for what ever may come

"Who are you?" he exclaimed, using his sheet as protection as he clutched it.

Lord Elrond groaned inwardly, as he had feared this might happen when  
Legolas woke up. He had seen it before, and many did not remember anything, nor would they ever.

Tears sprang to Silivrinath's eyes at Legolas' words She, too, had heard of this strange loss of one's memories after a wound such as his and it frightened her as their captors never had.

Swallowing hard, she spoke gently, "You have nothing to fear. Your name is Legolas Greenleaf and you and I have been friends for a long time. We just arrived here after an--adventure--during which you were badly hurt. We have been very worried for you."

Inwardly, Silivrinath wept as she thought, "_Legolas, mellon, where have you gone?" _She did not allow the tears to flow, knowing instinctively that it would upset the already frightened Prince more.

"I wanted to be sure you were well, Legolas," she said softly. "I must rest now. Perhaps I can visit again later?"

Sternly ordering herself not to weep, Silivrinath smiled gently at her stricken friend then turned to leave.

Legolas nodded, hoping soon they would explain who he was, yes, they had told him his name, Legolas, but it meant little to him. It was but a name, it did not say who he was, and what he was doing here and what had happened. He had so many questions.

Elrond saw the state he was in and smiled reassuringly.

"Do not worry, my young friend, your questions will be answered, Rest for  
now."

He showed Silivrinath out, knowing this had to be affecting her greatly. He had seen it in his daughter's eyes, how she had barely maintained her composure, tears threatening to spill.

"I am sorry, I did not know he would be...I had hoped it was not like this."

It was all Silivrinath could do to keep her composure until the door closed behind Elrond. She broke down then, clinging to her father and weeping as a heartbroken child. Elrond gently cradled his tiny chosen daughter as he said gently, "Silivrinath, heb amdir."1  
Silivrinath raised her head, looking the elf lord in the eyes. Her eyes were full of tears, looking like blue-green pools as she told him, "Ambir dui ah nin."2

As Elrond gently escorted her back to her room Silivrinath told him, "Father, after all he endured, after all the pain he tried to keep from me and tried to protect me, it breaks my heart to see him so! He protected me and now he has lost himself!" Again the tears flowed. "What will King Thranduil say? How can I face any other elf, knowing what has happened to my friend?"

Elrond sighed deeply, forcing her to look at him.

"Do not blame yourself, Sili, if it were not for you, he would not have escaped and died in that slave camp. Elves are not made for slavery, You are lucky to escape yourself. My daughter, please, give it time. There is a possibility he will regain his memory with help."

He could not say how big that possibility was, nor could he say how long it would take. But he knew one thing, they had to keep it quiet for now until they were quite sure he would not remember. People could take use of Legolas' lack of memory, and it could prove a very dangerous situation might that happen.

"Do you want to rest, or maybe trying to help Legolas? I will send word to Thranduil his son is here, but mention his lack of memory to none, Understood? We need to protect him for now."

Again Silivrinath looked at Elrond with her large sad eyes as she told him, "I understand what you are saying, Father, but--" and she sighed, "I understand it with my head. Unfortunately, my heart does not understand."

Resolutely Silivrinath dried her tears and squared her shoulders. She knew a huge task faced the two of them, but she also knew that she could not shirk it.

"I thought I might take Legolas some food and talk to him for a while. Perhaps once he feels safe, he'll be able to remember." She started down the hall toward the kitchen, then turned and said, "I know the possibility is there that he will remember, Father. But I fear for him. I will confess that this is more frightening than anything else that has happened. I will speak of it to no one."

As Silivrinath turned to leave, she prayed silently, "Elbereth, help us to heal him!"

Elrond watched her go and walked to his room, writing the right message to the king of Mirkwood.

Translations:

1 [Silivrinath, keep hope

2 [Hope flows with my tears


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

In the meantime Legolas was curiously looking around the room, as it was a strange thing to behold. The carved wooden bed, the round form of the room, the smell of leaves and flowers...It was nice, and comforting in a way. He had also discovered he had to be one of the strange beings as well, for he had long hair and pointed ears. He wondered if he was as fair as the two that had visited him.

Silivrinath returned to Legolas's room a short time later with a laden tray. She had found all of his favorite foods. Hopefully one of them and a talk with her would stimulate his memory.

She knocked on the door, calling, "Legolas? May I come in? I have brought you some food and I was hoping we could talk for a while."

He looked at the door, slightly startled, recognizing the voice of the woman who had been in his room.

"Please come in."

A talk was what he needed, he had a lot of questions, and she might be able to answer them for him. He wanted to know who he was, what he was, where they were, what had happened, and what was going to happen.

Silivrinath entered Legolas' room, smiling. At least he was receptive to her--that was a start.

"I brought all of your favorite foods, Legolas," she told him as she set the heavy tray on a nearby table, wincing a little as she did. Her arm might be healing well, but she was going to have to be more careful, she realized. She turned back to Legolas asking, "Which do you prefer? Eating first, or talking first?"

Legolas had noticed the wince crossing her face briefly, and looked at her in worry. He might not know who she was, but that did not mean he could see another suffer.

"Are you well? Should I call for somebody?"

He glanced at the tray, looking at the food in wonder, He did not recognize it, but then, he hardly knew the basic words. It was as if his memory had just been wiped out. Though something about this she-Elf told him he knew her well. There was something about her, and he could not name it, that told him he could trust her with his life if needed.

Silivrinath's head snapped around in surprise at Legolas' words. A smile appeared on her face as she said, "Even now, you are the most observant elf I have ever known--and the most protective." She shook her head gently, "No, Legolas, there is no need to call anyone. My arm is healing well--I was just incautious. I tried to carry too much at once."

Silivrinath looked at her friend, watching him as he looked about. "Would you like to walk about a bit? Tell me, and if it is in my power to help you with, I will do it."

"Elves..."

He said the word slowly, as if he was tasting it, making it his own. It sounded familiar, there was a memory laying there, but yet he could not name it. It was annoying, to know he had a memory about the subject and yet not knowing what that memory was. "Is that what we are, what I am. Elves?"

He did not know what else to be, it made perfectly sense, and yet it was so unfamiliar He shook his head, sighing.

"I wish I could remember."

Silivrinath's heart ached as she watched her friend struggle for his memories. She knew, though, that she could not let him know of her worry and fear--he was, after all, Legolas, and still, without knowing it, protective of her.

"Yes, Legolas," she told him. "We are elves, you and I and Lord Elrond--whom I call father. He and I make our home here. You have visited us often and we have been very good friends." Silivrinath paused for a moment, fearing that her voice was betraying her, then continued, "You will remember, Legolas It will just take time."

Determinedly pushing her worries to the background, Silivrinath took another tack. "You still haven't told me what you wish to do first." She said with a teasing note in her voice.

She thought longingly, _"Please let him respond to my teasing! Let that be the key!"  
_  
He would remember, of course he would, there was no other way. He could not just wonder what he was before, or wonder who he knew or had met. He wanted memories, and not just nothing. He frowned at her last question. Oh yes, eating or walking. He did not know. He feared walking would mean seeing others. And he did not know if would be up for that now. What if they would ask questions he could not answer? Nay, he could not see others just yet, he did not even know how he looked.

"I think I would like to stay here, if you do not mind."

Again, Silivrinath smiled at him, "I do not mind in the slightest." Her smile faded a little as she said, "To be completely truthful, I am enjoying the quiet here. It is good to be home" Shaking off the mood, she said, "Come, Legolas, you need to eat. Then, if you like, we can talk. I will tell you whatever you wish to know." She thought, _"And who can say? Something may trigger your memories!"  
_  
Legolas looked at the plate, and realized he indeed was quite hungry. It must have been some time since he last had eaten. It felt like that.

"I will eat, if you will join me. I think I do not like eating alone and there is plenty"

Yes, his feelings told him he was not a person liking to eat alone, and also he had a feeling food was not as important to him. He felt hunger, and therefore he would eat, but he also felt he could push away that hunger, which was a rare feeling for him to experience. It felt like his body was trained to do so.

"Am I a warrior?" that would explain his ability

A light appeared in Silivrinath's eyes. She told Legolas, "I will join you, Legolas. We both need to eat. Father will be upset with me if I do not."

As she settled herself near to her friend, she pondered how to answer his question. She replied, a note of pride in her voice, "You are a warrior,  
Legolas. You are the best archer in Mirkwood. All have said so."

He was the best archer in Mirkwood? Where was Mirkwood, and what had he had to do with it? It only made more questions, than answering his previous ones.

"Mirkwood? Is that where I am from?"

Silivrinath answered, "Yes, Legolas, Mirkwood is your home. It is many miles from here. You have visited here often over the years. We have played pranks on Elrond's sons and explored the lands around the house. You have always been adventurous--" Silivrinath thought longingly, _"And always protective of me. Now it is my turn to protect you!"  
_  
Smiling, Silivrinath asked her friend, "How do you like the food? I tried to remember all the foods that were prepared here that you like. You see, some things are difficult for you to get at your home in Mirkwood."

Legolas looked at the food, and realized he had been eating without even trying to taste it. He must have been hungry then, if he even did not notice. He chewed slower, tasting the food.

"It is quite good, though I do not know what it is. I take it I like sweet food?"

He was already learning about himself. He knew he lived in Mirkwood, and was one of the best archers. He was protective over the young woman in front of him and he liked sweet food, and disliked eating alone. It was not much yet, but it was something at least. Oh, and he was adventurous.

"How old are we, Silivrinath?" He did not feel old, but he may be already  
old in appearance.

Silivrinath grinned broadly as she answered, "Yes, Legolas, you do like sweets. When you visit, the cooks have to put in extra hours keeping enough prepared. They must be difficult to get in Mirkwood," she ended on a teasing note.

She munched her fruit in silence for a moment, then answered Legolas's other question. "We are young, in Elven terms. Men would consider us quite old. You are 2033 years old. I am 1827 years old." She smiled  
again, telling him, "We are just entering adulthood, you and I."

It seemed so strange, over two thousand years old and just entering adulthood. It was probably common among Elves. How old could he become then? Could he even die? Were Elves supposed to grow old?

"I do not understand, Do we not grow old? Or will it take more thousands of years?"

"We are of the firstborn of Middle Earth," Silivrinath told Legolas. "We do not die of old age or sickness, like Men, but we can be hurt or killed."

Silivrinath paused for a moment, again afraid that her voice would quiver and betray her. "We can live to be quite old, in human terms." She lowered her gaze from Legolas' face, saying very softly, "If only you had not been hurt!"

Legolas sensed her discomfort, touching the bandage around his head absently. If only you had not been injured, he did not remember what happened, but it had caused him to forget everything he knew. _I am Legolas from Mirkwood, over two thousand years old, one of the firstborn._ It just did not sound familiar, When she had mentioned her name he had felt he knew her, but this, this was telling him nothing at all.

"You were there when I was injured, were you not? Can you tell me what  
happened? Maybe I will remember, maybe only a small detail."

Silivrinath took a deep shuddering breath, "Very well, Legolas, I will tell you. It pains me to think of it but if it will help you, then it will be worth it."

She sat up straighter and faced the Mirkwood Prince as she began, "I had been kidnapped by human slavers some time ago as I and some friends were traveling. All of my friends had died of the abuse there. One day you were brought in-bound in chains and with your ankles bleeding from the shackles. They shackled you to a huge rock in the camp and ordered me to use my herb lore to heal you. I tried but an infection set in. No matter what I said, those men would not release you from the shackle After several days of this, a band of Orcs attacked the camp. Two of them came toward us. You--you tried to get me to leave you--to find a weapon--but I knew that they would kill you and I would not leave. You managed to stretch to your limit and got a sword that had been dropped which you gave to me and took the cane that I was using as a quarterstaff. The Orcs taunted us and one of them shoved you, knocking you down. You--you hit your head on the rock and there was blood coming from the wound. They were closing in when a dwarf that I had befriended buried the axe he had found to the haft in the back of the larger one." Silivrinath shuddered at the memories. "Once it was certain that the Orcs were not going to bother us, I tried again to free you. The one human in the camp who had been kind to the captives came and freed you. The dwarf brought me a horse and the man handed you up to me and we set out. We had to go more slowly that I wished and I feared  
attack throughout the journey, but we reached here at last. But then, when you woke, your memories were gone..."

Silivrinath bowed her head, not wanting Legolas to see the tears shining in her eyes.

"Does it help, Legolas? Can you remember any of it?" she asked.

Legolas had listened quietly, understanding her emotions now when she told him what had happened to the both of them. It was as if he was listening to a story though, because no memories were stirred, no hidden images revealed, it was just a story to him. Even if it was his own.

"Nay, I am sorry, it does not. It does not sound like a pleasant memory, it  
grieves you."

He had seen her silent tears and was quite feeling for what she had been  
through...

"I feared as much," Silivrinath said resignedly, trying unsuccessfully to curb her tears. "I have thought much about what happened, wondering if there were something that I could have done differently that would have spared you this."

Silivrinath looked up at her friend, saying, "I would do whatever was necessary to undo what has happened to you--to give you back your memories. I just do not know what it would be..."

Legolas knew she was feeling guilty, and that he could do little about that  
until he remembered it all. It seemed that would take a while though.

"I do not think there is anything you can do, besides being here for me.  
Thank you for that, for not leaving me here alone."

He took her hand and squeezed gently, letting her know he truly appreciated it.

Silivrinath used her free hand to blot away the tears. She managed a small smile as she told Legolas, "You have always been a generous and forgiving elf, Legolas. There are very few creatures on Middle Earth who would not benefit from knowing you." She looked at her friend, the tear tracks still evident on her face even though the tears were now gone.

"I will not leave you alone, Legolas," she told him. "You will never be alone."

Silivrinath tightened her fingers around Legolas's hand and told him, "I will remember for both of us, until your memories return."

He smiled at her answer, reaching out to brush away a single tear she  
had forgotten, touched by her compassion for him.

"If you remember, then I am sure I will in time. Or you will carry the memories for the both of us."

Silivrinath smiled in her turn. "It is good to see your smile again, Legolas," she told him "There was a time that I thought that would not happen again."  
Her eyes hardened as she said, "I know that all Men are not evil--that is something else you taught me when you introduced me to your friend Estel--but those that held us---" she shook her head wryly. "I would never have thought I would be thankful to a band of Orcs!"

Her mood changed again at Legolas' gentle words. "I will hold our memories, Legolas, of that you can be certain. And you will remember." And she pulled Legolas' hand to her cheek, gently pressing his hand against her face. Again she whispered, "Heb amdir, mellon."

Estel, that name rang a bell, but he was not quite sure. His friend was a man named Estel...

"Aragorn," he whispered and his eyes lit up. He remembered something,  
he could actually name it as well. "I remember, he is called Aragorn, He has a slight beard, and long hair, brown."

Silivrinath's smile was radiant. "Legolas! You're beginning to remember! That's wonderful!"

It was a small step, but it was definitely a step forward.

"Yes, his true name is Aragorn and he does have long brown hair. He is reckoned handsome by many" Silivrinath thought very privately "_Arwen among them!"  
_  
"We both need to rest for a time now, Legolas," she told him. "Your memory is beginning to return--we must be careful not to rush it."


	7. Chapter 7

** c Chapter 7**

**Part 2 of Dark Tidings**

**THE SEARCH /c **

Legolas settled in to sleep as Silivrinath had asked. After one last check, she left, intending to go to Elrond and tell him of Legolas' progress, then to her own room for a rest.

Silivrinath was smiling as she moved through the halls. At the end of one long hall, she saw Elrond's sons Elladan and Elrohir. They were obviously in a hurry and their faces were anxious. She overheard Elladan tell his brother, "We must make haste, brother. I would not have Sili's hopes raised then dashed again!"

Somewhat unsettled now, Silivrinath hurried on to speak to Elrond She found him also looking, if possible, even more serious than usual.

"Father!" she called. "Legolas is beginning to remember. I mentioned Estel to him and he remembered his real name and appearance!'

Elrond smiled at the tiny elf maiden. "That is good news, daughter," he replied, but it was obvious his mind was elsewhere.

"Father? Why were Elladan and Elrohir leaving in such haste?" Silivrinath asked.

Elrond sighed, "There has been a rumor about Uireb and Meriad, daughter," he told her. "They are going to investigate..."

"Mother and Father?!" Silivrinath exclaimed.

"Yes," Elrond replied slowly. "We had no wish to speak of it to you until we knew its truth. I would ask a favor of you--wait to act until they return. Will you do that for me?"

"But..."

"Legolas has need of you now, Sili--more than ever," Elrond told her. "Wait at least that short time." Knowing his chosen daughter's impetuous nature, Elrond was uncertain as to how she would answer.

Silivrinath sighed, "Very well, Father. I will wait for a time."

Silivrinath left Elrond and returned to her room. Try as she might, sleep eluded her. She returned to Legolas, finding him sleeping peacefully. She smiled as she watched her friend, then thought, "Yes, Father, I will wait--but only for a time."

Silivrinath rose and stood gazing out the window in the direction of Fangorn Forest. Legolas stirred, feeling the rays of the sun touching his face and waking him with the light. He blinked, his eyes focusing as he immediately noticed Silivrinath at the window, looking like she was lost in thought, a sad expression on her face. He knew she was worried about him, but he had remembered Aragorn, surely it would all be well, Nay, there had to be something else.

"Silivrinath? Is everything well?"

She would probably answer with it is all fine, but he hoped she would not, Talking might relieve her pain. Silivrinath turned at the sound of Legolas' voice. A smile lit her face briefly as she regarded her friend, knowing that he was beginning to remember. She considered the gentle lie she had been using--all was well--but this was Legolas, after all, and he would see that things were other than what she said. She decided on a slight blurring of the truth instead.

"I do not know, Legolas," she told him "I hope it will turn out to be so, but at this moment there is just a faint hope"

Again she looked out of the window as she continued, "There has been a rumor going around about two elves named Meriad and Uireb--they may have been seen near Fangorn Forest---" she sighed. "Why do they not come home, if it is them?"

"So, Legolas, I am not sure if all is well, or not. It is with you, for which I am so grateful, but with me--I do not know yet."

It was not clear to Legolas what this all had meant. Those two Elves  
probably meant something to Silivrinath or else she would not have  
mentioned them

"Who are they? Do I know them?"

Silivrinath replied slowly, reluctant to inflict her pain on Legolas at this point.

"Yes Legolas, you knew them," she said. "They were--or perhaps it is still are--my parents." Noticing the puzzled look on her friend's face she continued, "They disappeared some years ago. Lord Elrond took me in into his house and heart, and I have been treated as his daughter ever since."

She smiled at him, "You and your brothers were the leaders in the search for them..." and she smiled suddenly, "When my hands could be pried loose from your tunic! I did not want to be alone and you stayed by my side and made me feel safe."

Legolas frowned, not understanding it at all. Why would they leave her like that? Parents should take care of their children.

"Why did they leave you?"

And why were they here after all that time? It was clear it was painful for  
Silivrinath

Silivrinath managed a smile for Legolas, "They did not leave me willingly, Legolas. We were traveling and were attacked by a band of Orcs. You and your brothers arrived in time to drive them off, but by that time I was the only one left alive--"she paused for a moment, then continued slowly, "There was no trace of my parents. It was as if they had disappeared from the earth."

Silivrinath moved away from the window and seated herself beside her friend. "That is why this rumor has puzzled me. If my parents truly are near Fangorn Forest, why do they not return here? Are they hurt in some way? Have they lost their memories as you have? I must know!" Her shoulders sagged as she continued, "I made a promise to Father--Lord Elrond--to wait, and I will, for now."

"But enough of that," she told him, trying to hide her pain and confusion, "Since you have wakened, what would you like to do?"

He had no idea of what he wanted to do. After all, how could he know what they could do around here. Maybe walking around would help him remember in some way.

"I would like to walk around a bit, I only saw this room."

"Then we will go walking," Silivrinath said smiling. I will wait while you dress. There are clothes for you over there." And Silivrinath pointed to the left, then moved to the window, giving Legolas as much privacy as she could in order to dress himself. After a few moments she turned and approached him, "Are you ready? We will see what places we can discover--and perhaps we can talk a little bit. Who knows what might trigger another memory?"

Legolas dressed quickly, as he fumbled with the lacings of his tunic for a bit before he was done He smiled at Silivrinath and hoped she was right, maybe it would trigger some memories. Or perhaps seeing more of the building would help.

"Let us hope so, it would be nice to have a memory, to have my memory."

Silivrinath laughed in spite of her worry about the rumor. Legolas was as impatient as ever

"The memories will come, Legolas," She told him. "The fact that you remembered Estel is very encouraging." She paused a moment, thinking, then said, "Perhaps the blow you took was such a shock to your brain that it could not function properly for a time. And perhaps," she continued hopefully, "the healing has begun." She held out her hand to her friend, "Come. You have been alone in this room for too long. "

Silivrinath very carefully did not speak of the rumor to Legolas again. She knew that she had to act upon it, but she did not want to distress her friend at this critical stage of his recovery.

Legolas smiled, taking the offered hand. He hoped she was right, maybe indeed the blow had only been enough to keep his memory from him for a short period of time. He felt that Silivrinath was worried and yet also excited about the rumor that mayhap her parents were close by. He could understand her nervousness and anxiety at the same time, he just hoped it would not be another disappointment for her.

"Aye, perhaps in a short time I will remember it all."

"I hope so, Legolas," Silivrinath told her friend as she led him through the halls of Imladris "I know it must be very frustrating for you" She thought very privately, "_and heartbreaking for me!"_

Silivrinath fell silent as they walked. The more she thought about the rumor, the more she longed to go and investigate it herself. She hoped none of her turmoil showed on her face--Legolas was perceptive, and he would be able to see it and it would trouble him.

"I will take you to a place we always enjoyed," she said. forcing herself to continue as she had been, helping Legolas. "I'm curious to see if it wil trigger any memories"

Again she fell silent as a plan began to form in her mind. He walked along with her, eying the halls they passed, trying to see if it was familiar to him. It felt known, but he couldn't put his finger on it, not yet. Maybe it would indeed trigger some memories, but he was not counting on it, saving himself from disappointment.

He sensed Silivrinath's eagerness, knowing it had to do with the fact her  
parent's could be close by. He could understand that, but not why she just didn't go.

"Why do you not go look for them?" he finally asked. "I can manage by myself."

Silivrinath, looked at Legolas in surprise. She thought she had hidden her longing well, but Legolas' perceptions--especially in regard to her--had not dimmed with his loss of memory.

"Am I that transparent?" she asked ruefully. Before Legolas could answer, she continued, "I am torn, Legolas. I want to go, but I want to help you as well. Father--Lord Elrond--would forbid it, I know, and I respect that He is trying to protect me." She sighed. "I just want to know WHY, if it is them, that they have not returned here! I want to know where they have been all this time while my hope for their survival became less and less." She shook her head, her silver-blond hair flying. "I do not want to leave you now, but..." and she sighed again and fell silent.

She thought fondly, "Legolas, you will be well--this has proved it to me. I must go!"

Legolas laughed at her sudden enthusiasm. He was glad she would go instead if staying here with him. He would only feel guilty for keeping her here if she was staying for him.

"If I am who you tell me that I am, then I am sure a warrior like me can manage on his own."

He was still unsure of it all, but he pulled Silivrinath in a hug "Be careful and good luck."

Silivrinath's breath caught in her throat as Legolas pulled her into a hug. She thought, _"I will never have a truer friend! He understands me even though his memories are gone!"  
_  
She returned the hug, adding a bashful kiss on the cheek as she told him, "I will be careful, Legolas. And I will return soon. I must leave quietly, though, so I may not be able to tell you farewell later..."

Silivrinath thought about what she was planning to do. Elrond would be angry, but that had happened before. She thought ruefully, "I have never been as dutiful as Arwen--father will undoubtedly be expecting it. He will be angry---oh well"

To Legolas she said, "Let us explore a while more--time enough for other things later."

Late that night a small cloaked figure stole through the halls of Rivendell. The figure stopped before Legolas' room, looked furtively around, then entered quietly.

Once inside, Silivrinath pulled back her hood and moved noiselessly toward the bed where Legolas lay sleeping. She smiled tenderly at her friend, then whispered, "I wish I could speak to you again, Legolas, but if I do not go now, I will never have the courage to do so."

Reaching under her cloak, Silivrinath removed an envelope which she laid on Legolas' bedside table. After another long look at the sleeping Prince, Silivrinath stole out.

Moving with the ghost-like silence she had learned from Legolas, Silivrinath made her way to the stables. There she found the horse that had brought her and Legolas to Rivendell. He was much improved and nickered softly as he saw her. She smiled, rubbed his velvet nose, and mounted him, urging him away from The Last Homely House.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Legolas woke early that morning, bits and pieces of his dream still lingering in his mind, though too unclear to make out any memories. It was annoying, to know those memories were so close, and yet not really his just yet. He dressed quickly, sneaking quietly into the hall, surprised at the business there. He was almost knocked over by a fair she Elf, who looked at him apologetically, a slight touch of worry in her eyes.

"I am sorry Legolas, I did not pay attention. Silivrinath is gone."

In response he smiled to Arwen, for that is who she was, though of course he did not know that

"I know" He responded lightly, he had known she would do it, and that she would do it at night, After all she was not allowed to go and the only way to do so was to sneak out at night. So she had done it, Good, He hoped she would find what she was looking for

Arwen looked at Legolas, shock and disbelief on her face.

"You knew? She told you she was going to go?" Thinking for a moment, Arwen answered her own question, "No, knowing Sili, she did not. But you've always been able to sense her feelings, Legolas and you must have known what was in her heart. I apologize for thinking you had kept this from us"

- - - - -

Silivrinath kept a carefully slow pace until she crossed the Ford at Bruinen. After that she urged the horse to a greater speed. Under her cloak she clutched her sword and reached to her back, reassuring herself that her bow--the bow that Legolas had made for her long ago--was securely in place.

"Come, my friend," she said to the horse, "We have answers to discover"

Though anxious to reach Fangorn Forest, Silivrinath traveled cautiously, keeping to such cover as she could find, but always pressing forward.

She thought wistfully, "I hope you are well, Legolas, and I hope you will forgive me for leaving you."

- - - - -

Legolas frowned at her, wondering if perhaps she was the one havin troubles with her memory

"We said goodbye yesterday evening. She did not want to go, but I could feel she was only staying for me, so I told her to go."

He told her in all his innocence, having no idea this was the adoptive sister of Silivrinath

Arwen's eyes filled with tears, "Oh Legolas, you don't understand... Come." And she led Legolas into a quiet room. Once inside, Arwen seated herself, indicating that Legolas should do the same. She then began to speak," I know you meant well, Legolas, but this is incredibly dangerous. And Sili has been through so much--you see, she and her parents were traveling to Lorien from here when they were attacked. You and your brothers came upon the camp in time to chase the Orcs away and save Sili. There was no trace of her parents at all. Sili was the only survivor and she has become almost obsessed with finding her parents so that any rumor, no matter how small, she begins to hope again. Father wasn't even going to tell her about this rumor but she overheard him talking with my brothers. I'm convinced that she was investigating another rumor when those Men captured her--the same ones who captured you and did you such an evil. And she is so small---" Arwen shook her head, then said,  
"I hope we can find her before something else happens. Father is forming searching parties now. It will not be easy though. You taught her much about survival in the forest on your visits here"

Legolas was shocked at the damage he may have done. He had thought she would have been quite capable of defending herself on her own, but perhaps he was wrong about that.  
Still, a part of him said, that if she had wanted this, others should respect that, not to try and find her to take her back. If it were his parents out there, he would have done the same thing, no doubt about that.

"I am still not certain she cannot defend herself, Milady, I only saw a strong and confident Elf, looking for her parents with so much want that it pained her."

Arwen smiled a small smile at that. "You are right, Legolas. Silivrinath is a strong elf. Her confidence is not always so certain--especially when anything about her parents is concerned. She tends to act before she thinks things through--" Elrond's daughter shook her head as she continued, "We're not trying to prevent her from finding her parents. We're trying to keep her safe to be reunited with them. It's difficult to explain, but you were a very important part of her recovery after the attack that took them. You gave her back her confidence. I believe that is the only reason she had the strength to do this after Father asked her to wait for Elladan and Elrohir to return."

"Elladan and Elrohir?"

Silivrinath had used those names as well, but he still did not know who they were, and what they were doing. Meeting the so called parents? That would mean Sili would not be alone

"They are my brothers," Arwen told Legolas. "They have taken Sili in as a sister, just as I have. They went ahead to discover if there were any truth to the rumor. I can only hope that Sili encounters them before any of our enemies find her."

Arwen looked again at Legolas, telling him, "Sili is a very adept at survival--the fact that you and she survived the slave camp is proof of that--but if something were to come upon her unawares..." She bowed her head then again looked up at Legolas. "Forgive me, but I worry about her."

Legolas felt actually guilty, for not stopping her, for not thinking about the reasons this she Elf was now telling him. He only had felt sorry for her, and had reacted upon that. He had never once taken her safety into consideration. He briefly wondered if he was like that, how the true Legolas would have responded to that.

"I am sorry," he said quietly, lowering his eyes. Now he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. He was the one who encouraged her after all.

Arwen smiled a gentle smile at the troubled Mirkwood Prince as she said, "It is difficult to refuse Sili anything, Legolas. She would have gone in any event. Perhaps she would have delayed her departure for a few days, but the end result would have been the same." She put her fingers beneath Legolas' chin and caused him to meet her eyes as she said, "She is very resourceful, Legolas--you taught her much. She will be found, and she will be safe."

- - - - -- -

Silivrinath had been surprised at the ease of her journey thus far. She longed to move along faster, but the caution Legolas had taught her so long ago was aiding her now.

"Remember," He had told her, "You must not be impetuous. Think things through before acting upon them."

"Ah, Legolas,' Silivrinath sighed, "You were right--I am impetuous. I would wish now to see you once more..."

Silivrinath's thoughts were interrupted by a snort from her mount. A large band of Orcs were traveling close to her position. She quickly wheeled the horse and vanished into a nearby thicket. Both she and her mount seemed to be waiting tensely.

- - - - - -

The softly spoken Elven words were strangely enough the right words trigger his memory A splitting headache started at the back of his skull asall kinds of memories and images were playing in front of him. It wa overwhelming and far too much too handle all at once. He became pale, and started shaking, clutching his head in a soundless scream before he sagged to the ground, unconscious. He had his memories back, but it would take a few hours before he realized that.

Arwen called to a friend who was passing by, "Call my father! Legolas has collapsed! Then have some one come help me get him to his chamber!" Fear sharpened her normally gentle voice as she added, "Hurry!"

As her friend rushed to do her bidding, Arwen knelt by Legolas, her hand going to his forehead as she whispered, "I am sorry, Legolas. I would not knowingly do anything to cause you pain."

A very worried Arwen Evenstar settled down to wait for her father.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Elrond came immediately when he was called, and found his daughter with Legolas on the floor. He knelt by he fallen prince, checking him over while glancing to Arwen.

"What happened?"

Arwen answered slowly, "Legolas told me that he had encouraged Sili to go to Fangorn. I explained to him why we did not want her to go and he seemed upset. I tried to reassure him--the last two words I said to him were heb amdir. He clutched his head and fell" Arwen looked up at Elrond, "Father what did I do?"

Elrond lifted Legolas slowly, looking at his daughter with a gentle and loving smile.

"There are two ways to regain your memory, slow and in time, or fast, like with Legolas, paining him because all the memories came too fast. Your words probably triggered it. Do not worry, all he needs is sleep and he will be well in the morning, though he will have a headache."

Arwen sighed with relief. "I'm so thankful for that! It was so sudden--and after all he and Sili had been through in that horrid camp--" she shuddered.

Rising to walk beside Elrond, Arwen asked, "Have you any news of Sili? I realize it is early to ask, but I am very worried about her"

- - - - - - -

Silivrinath quietly drew her sword, ready to fight if necessary. The slender elven blade glowed a brilliant blue in the dark thicket. She waited tensely, knowing that if she were discovered, it was her end.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Orcs passed her by. Silivrinath heaved a sigh of relief, sheathed her sword and urged her horse onward, keeping to the thick cover of the underbrush as much as possible

"So far my luck is holding," she thought. "If only Legolas were well and could have come with me!"

Silivrinath continued on her way, even more cautiously than before

- - - - - -

Elrond's face saddened for a moment, stepping into Legolas' room, and laid the Prince on the bed gently, covering him with a blanket.

"Nay, I have not. I have sent a messenger to Elladan and Elrohir, as well as some skilful guards. I am hoping they will find her."

He was worried as well, for Sili and his family, this threatened to destroy it all, She could not find out if it had all been a hoax, she would be so disappointed. Arwen tried to lighten her father's mood, having seen the sad expression.

"Perhaps they will find her. Their woodland skills are great. And Sili would have gone in any event--you know how stubborn she can be!"

Arwen looked down at Legolas "I wonder what he will do when he wakes," she said, almost to herself.

Elrond smiled "He will go after Sili, without a doubt. Though he cannot go until his headache is over."

If that was going to stop him. Legolas was stubborn, always had been.  
Especially concerning Sili. Arwen returned the smile, glad that her father's gloom seemed to have lifted, if only for a moment

"You're right, father. We will be lucky to keep him here until the headache stops, I think"

Elrond rummaged through a cabinet, looking for something in particular and a loud "aha" followed when he finally found it. He turned to look at his daughter, a loving smile upon his wise and fair face.

"You think well, though try to stall him."

He handed her a small brown jar, a honey like smell coming from it.

"This will ease his headache as well help him sleep some more." A knowing smile played upon his lips. "Try to give him that, though perhaps he will wake soon now."

He gave her kiss on her forehead and turned at the door before leaving.  
"I will be back soon."

"I will do my best, Father," Arwen said, returning her father's smile, "But you know how headstrong Legolas can be." She looked at the jar her father had given her, misgivings in her heart, but knowing that her father only wanted the Prince well, she resolved to make sure that Legolas took the medicine. Arwen looked up at her father, asking, "Will you be long?"

"Nay, I will be back within the hour."

With that he left, leaving Arwen alone with an unconscious prince, and a  
silent room. Only the soft breathing of Legolas was heard, though undoubtedly he was going to wake soon. Arwen sat by Legolas, watching over him as he slept. More than once during her vigil, her thoughts strayed to Silivrinath and worry insinuated itself into her mind.

_"Legolas,"_ she thought, _"I hope you will be able to go searching for her soon."_ Looking wistfully out the window she continued with her thought, "For some reason you understand her better than any of us."

As Arwen turned back toward him, she saw the Prince's eyes begin to flutter as wakefulness began to return. Legolas became aware of lying in a bed, and the fact his head was pounding. It was a strange feeling of deja vu only now he only did not remember what had happened after he was injured at the slave camp. Those memories would probably not come back to him either. It was a strange sensation of having to open his eyes, probably due to the head injury, as he saw Arwen sitting close by.

"Arwen?" he said a bit confused, he had not expected that, but at least they made it out of the slave camp.

"Where is SIli?"

Arwen took a deep breath This was going to be difficult. "Sili brought you to us," she said carefully. "You had been badly hurt and when you woke, you had no memory of yourself, us, or what had happened to you." She proffered the bottle her father had given her, saying, "Father wants you to drink this."

Legolas' gaze was intense, and Arwen could not bear to keep the knowledge from him. She looked down for a moment, then back to the Mirkwood Prince, saying, "There was a rumor that Sili's parents were seen near Fangorn Forest. Father sent Elladan and Elrohir to investigate, but Sili found out." Arwen bit her lip, then continued, "She left last night."

Legolas had taken the bottle, yet had made no movement to drink it just yet, because he knew exactly what it was in there. True, he had a headache, but not severe enough for him to willingly wanted to sleep some more.  
At the mention of Sili, he sat up straight, looking at Arwen with big blue  
unbelieving eyes He had not expected differently from his friend, this was  
Sili they were talking about, but he was surprised they had let her go. It  
was dangerous, even if she was skilled. She had a good fighting arm, but she was not the warrior he was, and it was already dangerous enough for him to be traveling alone.

"She went alone?"

Arwen nodded slowly, "Yes. Father had asked her to wait until Elladan and Elrohir returned, but she left secretly late last night. Father was very upset when he discovered it." Arwen looked at Legolas, knowing that he would not rest until he knew all that she knew. "I think she may have left you a note. She left one for Father."

She watched Legolas, hoping he would drink the potion Elrond had given, but in her heart doubting that he would.  
Legolas pushed aside the bottle, placing it on the nightstand next to the  
bed, sitting up while doing so. She was out there alone, and he was here. It was fairly simple. He had to go after her.

"I am going after her."

Pushing away the blankets, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  
Arwen knew in her heart that this was the response that Legolas would make, but she still felt the need to try to get him to honor her father's wishes and wait until he was stronger.

To that end she began, "Legolas, I know that you want to help Sili, and I know how protective you've always been of her, but you have only just recovered your memories and you are still weak. Please wait--just for a while. Father has sent word to Elladan and Elrohir to watch for Sili..."

Arwen's voice faded as she looked into Legolas' eyes. She knew then that her protests were useless

- - - - -

Silivrinath had been traveling slowly and cautiously. She was nervous traveling alone, but she had no choice.  
Another band of Orcs appeared and Silivrinath disappeared into the  
dense undergrowth of a nearby grove of trees.

"I've never seen Orcs move so boldly!" she thought as she watched  
them pass.

One Orc was hanging back and held something in his hand. He seemed  
to be watching the others, as if wanting to slip away.  
Silivrinath withdrew her sling and put a stone in it. This little weapon was not as accurate as a bow, but it was silent and they wouldn't be able to tell what had happened--after all, it only used stones.

Silivrinath whirled the sling and let the stone fly. It struck the Orc at the base of the neck and he fell silently.

Silivrinath quickly dismounted and slunk up to the Orc, prying his fingers from the object he held and hurried back to the safety of the forest. Once there she looked at what she had taken and caught her breath.

It was an Elven pendant, almost identical to the one her mother had  
given her so long ago.

- - - - -

Indeed her protests were useless as Legolas stood up, only swaying slightly before his step was more confident. There was an ugly looking bruise on the side of his head, his face pale but set confident with an undertone of anger. He looked beautiful like a dark angel, only slightly marred because of the bruise. There was no time to wait and they both knew it. His eyes darted around, looking for his weapons.

"Where are my bow and knives?"

Arwen told him seriously, "Neither you nor Sili had any weapons when you arrived. Both of you were injured--you the worst--because of the slavers who held you."

Arwen paused for a moment, thinking. She told Legolas, "I think I can find some weapons for you. It will only take a moment."

The Elven beauty hurried out without waiting for a reply. In the room that Legolas had used on other visits, Arwen found a bow and a set of knives. Whispering, she said, "Forgive me, Father, but he must go," she hurried back to the room in which Legolas waited.

She handed the weapons to Legolas, saying, "Have a care, Legolas. There are undoubtedly still slavers about, as well as many other evils and you--well, you are not fully healed---"

Legolas eyed the weapons in his hand, a slight expression of disappointment crossing his face as he knew they did not hold the beauty his former weapons had. The long knives had been a gift from his father, the bow he had crafted himself. But these just had to do for now, he would make another bow later.

"Thank you Arwen, for understanding."

He was quick in strapping the weapons to his back, his face set determined as he was planning on only returning with Sili.

"I need a horse and some supplies."

Arwen nodded slowly and told Legolas, "I will meet you near the stables. I will hurry."

As she left the room for the second time, Arwen thought "Father forgive me! But Legolas would go in any event. He is so protective of Sili!"

Arwen made her way into the kitchen and then the pantry. She got bread, meat, cheese, wine, and lembas. "If all else fails or spoils, they will have the lembas to use--I am so grateful that the Lady Galadriel permitted our cooks to learn how to make them."

Arwen, heavily laden now, hurried to meet Legolas. She found him waiting as she had asked him to.

Arwen gave him the supplies, then said to him, "Have a care, Legolas. You are only just recovered yourself." She paused for a moment then looked into the eyes of the Mirkwood Prince saying, "Find her, Legolas. Bring her home!"

Legolas had taken one of Sili's horses, knowing it would not be missed by other riders He did not hesitate, binding the pack on his back as well,  
nodding once to Arwen before mounting.

"I will not fail Arwen, I will not return without Silivrinath by my side."

He did not look back as he urged his horse forward, into the direction to  
where his friend had disappeared in as well.

Arwen nodded, watching as Legolas rode away. She stood motionless until he was out of sight.

"Keep safe, Legolas," she whispered to the retreating form. "I want my friend and my sister to return safely."

After Legolas disappeared from view, Arwen turned slowly and re-entered the house, already anticipating what her father would say.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**SILIVRINATH'S JOURNEY**

Silivrinath had continued on her way, keeping to the cover of the forest as much as possible One question occupied her thoughts now: "How did the Orc she had felled with her sling come to have an Elven pendant in his hands? From whom had he taken it? Was that Elf still alive?"

She had no answers and pressed on making her way closer and closer to Fangorn Forest, dodging Orcs and continuing slowly.

_"These Orcs are amazingly bold,"_ she thought. _"I always believed that they only traveled at night!"  
_  
There was no answer readily available and Silivrinath continued her journey. After several more times of having to hide from Orc bands, Silivrinath noted something. They were traveling from the direction of Fangorn. Her unease growing, she continued, keeping watch on their progress.

_"I don't like this!" _she thought. "_Oh, how I wish I weren't alone!"_

- - - - - -

Legolas was worried, as he forced his horse to ride on, only stopping short periods of time to allow Feandril rest and water, he would not have the beautiful animal die because he wanted to reach Sili as soon as possible. She had not covered her tracks well, and thanks to Aragorn who had taught him all he needed to know about tracking, it was not difficult to follow her.

She still had a night and morning ahead of him, since she was no doubt  
riding on as well He only hoped he would not run into Orcs or any other  
foul creature, There was simply no time for that.

- - - - - -

Silivrinath found a place to stop for a rest in the center of a grove of alders. She hoped the thick young trees would give her the cover she needed while she let Ninim rest and refresh herself. She herself was too tense to relax. She had seen too many Orcs during her journey.

She quietly ate some lembas as she waited for Ninim to finish. She felt an urgent need to move on but she had learned that it was unwise to push her mount past all endurance.

Her mind wandered, thinking of Legolas. _"I wonder if he is well?"_ she thought as she finished the lembas.

There was a sudden snapping of brush and guttural voices. Silivrinath ran to Ninim and mounted, her hand going to her sword. She would not be taken easily.

- - - - - -

He had been riding one day now, and though the tracks were getting more fresh, there was still no sign of the slender Elf. She must have been riding hard herself, or else he had caught up with her by now.  
The worry was wearing on him, he could not help to have a feeling that  
something was about to happen, and not to him, but to his friend.

- - - - - -

Silivinath's hand tightened on her sword as the noise in the bushes got louder. She felt Ninen tense, her powerful hindquarters bunched.

With an almost explosive sound, the last of the brush gave way and three large Uruk-hai stood barring her way. They grinned at the sight of the lone elf maiden clutching a sword and moved forward...

- - - - - -

Legolas was close to the fight, though he did not know that yet, he was not expecting to run into Sili that fast. Of course he hadn't been held up by Orcs or Uruk-hai's. He was tired, which was not normal for him, Elves could usually go on for a week. It was probably because of his still healing head wound that was making his head throb as well.

- - - - - -

The Uruk-hai continued to close in on Silivrinath, grinning cruelly. This lone elf would be no trouble at all for them...

Silivrinath's hand tightened on her sword and she clapped her heels to Nimin's sides as she shouted "Elbereth!!!" making a desperate attack and bid for freedom.

The Uruk-hai were startled, pausing for just an instant. Silivrinath and Nimin surged forward, the elf maiden slashing with her sword, the horse attacking with flying hooves

"A Elbereth Gilthonel!" Silivrinath cried, as she continued to fight

The sounds of battle drew more and more Uruk-hai to the grove. As the numbers increased, so did Silivrinath's desperation.

"Heb amdir" she told herself as she fought on.

Large rough hands reached for her, dragging her from Ninim's back…..

"I do not think so," a cold voice commented from behind the Uruk-hai as a blade was driven into the back of the foul creature, killing it in an  
instant. When it fell, Legolas ripped out his knife, slashing already to  
another one, he had not even had the time to make sure Silivirnath was  
unhurt.

He had stumbled upon the fight and not hesitated when he saw who it was the Uruk-hai were after. There were many of the creatures; he saw as he slashed his way through them He took no time in worrying, not when he needed all of his attention on the fight to survive. Soon he was covered in the black blood, some of his own mingling with it.

It was because of his old and not completely healed head injury that he did not see the large Uruk-hai coming towards him from behind.

"Legolas!!" Silivrinath screamed. "Behind you!!!" Her voice was lost in the roar of the Uruk-Hai.

Desperately she twisted out of the reach of the one she faced, drew a dagger and hurled it at the one threatening her friend. She spun back to the one nearest her, just in time to fend off a blow from his wicked sword.

"Heb amdir!" She cried, her sword gleaming blue as she slashed at the Uruk Hai.

An angry roar reached her ears. Greatly daring, she risked a look in the direction of the cry. The Uruk-Hai threatening Legolas had staggered--her dagger had struck home

Legolas's eyes widened when he saw the large Uruk-hai behind him fall, a dagger protruding from his thick neck. He had never heard him coming.  
He threw a grateful glance to Sili, before savagely ending the lives of the  
remaining two, knowing none could escape. He did not even wait to catch his breath, but turned to the she Elf immediately.

"Stubborn Elf! Next time you go on a dangerous journey all by yourself, be sure to warn me, for I would not have let you go. Do you not know how worried your father is? You could have died now if..." His eyes  
softened, as his voice trailed off.

"I was worried"

Silivrinath bowed her head, chastened at Legolas' scolding. It took a moment, but realization came...

Silivrinath's silver-blond hair flew as her head snapped up. She searched her friend's face for a moment, then a smile appeared on her face. She reached up, gently touching the Prince's cheek saying excitedly, "You have regained your memories! I am so glad!" Nothing his still stern expression, she said softly, "I am sorry, Legolas I should have waited as Father wished, but--but--if there is even a small bit of truth in this rumor, I have to know! And I think there might be. I took this off of an Orc that I struck down with my sling." And she showed him the medallion

"Legolas," she said, her voice unsteady. "Please do not be angry with me."

"I can never be mad at you," he said with a smile, silently scolding himself now for the fact that one apology from her was enough for his anger to die down. He took a look at the medallion, not recognizing it, but it was Elven. It was too much of a coincidence to be just an Elven medallion.

"Let us leave."

Silivrinath smiled as relief flooded her. Legolas's anger had always upset her more than that of any other elf, why she did not know.

"Yes, let us go," She agreed. "This grove has become a place of death--I wish to leave it far behind."

As they mounted their horses, Silivrinath asked, "Legolas? Have you seen any sign of Elladan and Elrohir? I am worried that they may be in trouble. You see, all the Orcs that I saw--and hid from--seemed to be coming from the direction of Fangorn and Father did send Elladan and Elrohir to investigate..." her voice trailed off as she turned to her friend.

Legolas glanced up ahead, seeing the dark outline of where Fangorn forest began. They would have no other choice then to go there, though he wished not to. The forest was old, and would speak to them, it would be wise to leave it and never return.

"I have not heard from them" he admitted, mounting his horse. "We will go to Fangorn now, it will be another two days ride, and I do wish to clean myself."

There was a river not far from where they were, where he could wash off the dark Uruk-hai blood and see to his own minor injuries

"Good," Silivrinath said, "I, too, long to be clean again. And then perhaps we can rest and talk for a while. Then, I hope you will tell me how your memories returned." She smiled, "That alone makes your scolding worthwhile!"

She did not mention to her friend that she was becoming dizzy and feeling weak. She did not think she had taken any serious hurts from the Uruk-hai, but something was not right.

Instead she said, "Let us hurry, Legolas. I wish to be far from this place as quickly as possible!"

"I do not scold," he said with a snort. Though he knew he had been scolding the moment he had been running into her. When he was worried, he would always scold, Aragorn usually found it amusing, to see such a fair creature as the Prince of Mirkwood actually behaving like a worried mother.

"Aye, we will leave, Sili. We will bathe in the river and make camp there We will need to look at each other for wounds as well, I fear."

It was well known that most Uruk-hais used poison, and he would not be able to heal her if they were not in time. He would never forgive himself if anything happened.

"Of course you do not scold," Silivrinath said lightly, thinking, _'unless you are very worried--and I deserved THAT scolding!'_

Wounds--in all the excitement and desperation of the recent past, the though of being wounded had faded from her mind. Her hand went to her side and she smiled.

"Legolas--it will be all right--I have my herb pouch," she told him.

She thought worriedly, _"Did I remember to replenish it? I was in such a hurry to leave--"_

He nodded, as they set off, mindful of not running into more of the foul creatures. It still took them the rest of the day to reach the river, but they had not run into creatures He smiled when he jumped off his horse, letting it loose so he could drink and eat some grass. They would have to build a fire, but now his mind was more set to clean himself and his clothes They still had a few hours before darkness would fall.

"Let us clean first, Sili. I will gather wood after that."

He started to undress without feeling awkward, he was used to being undressed with Sili, they grew up together after all, and elves did not know such a thing as embarrassment about this.

Silivrinath felt safer than she had at any time since she left Rivendell. Legolas was with her and he was himself again! The scolding he had given her had proved that. She smiled, remembering his affronted face and flat denial "I do not scold". _"Of course not, Legolas_," she thought, and her smile widened. When she hoped that Legolas was not looking, Silivrinath checked her herb pouch and sighed in relief. She had some of every herb they might need, even though there wasn't much of each. Perhaps, if the Onodrim would permit it, she could gather more when they reached Fangorn…. Silivrinath laughed with delight as she watched Legolas spring from his horse and prepare to swim the foul Orc stench from him.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan," she said, jumping off her horse in turn and freeing her to graze. She, too, began to remove her clothing, unashamed and unabashed in front of her childhood friend

She was ready for the swim almost at the same time as Legolas. She ran for the water saying, "I'll race you!"

Legolas laughed, removing the last of his clothes as he darted off behind  
Sili. He already felt better now that he was not suffering from the foul  
reeking clothes. He would wash them after his bath. He soon caught up with his friend, grabbing her around the waist and dived with her into the cold water. It felt pleasant to his skin, Elves were not hindered by the cold.

"That was not a fair race nin melleth." he smiled, releasing her while he  
started to rub off the blood staining him, revealing a few scratches on his  
chest, a superficial scratch on his forehead and a deeper gash on his  
upper arm, none were life threatening, and none held the green tinge of  
poison. If there had been, there was not enough to endanger his life.

Silivinath laughed in delight as Legolas dove into the water with her. She also washed away the last of the orc blood. She had a long scratch on one arm, another on her ankle (a product of being pulled off of Ninim, no doubt) and she had the beginnings of a black eye.

Silivinath flipped her long hair out of her eyes and grinned at her friend. "Who says the race was to be fair, Legolas?" she asked mischievously. "I merely made sure I had a good lead--after all, I am smaller than you..." and she laughed

"Aye, for a small person you can run hard, as you know well."

He started to wash out the blood in his hair, feeling refreshed now that he was clean of the foul Orc blood. He took a step closer to shore, only to yelp in pain when he stepped into something sharp. He shot a glare at the water, as if it was at fault and limped to shore, to see what it was he stepped into. What he found was not what he had expected,--a small silver ring, beautifully crafted, but it also had sharp edges, which caused him his new small wound in the sole of his foot. He did not know it was he ring of Silivirnath's mother, as he turned to her to show what he had found. Or rather, what found him.

Silivrinath moved quickly to Legolas at his cry. She stayed close to him as they moved to shore She paled when she saw what had cut Legolas's foot. She looked up at her friend, her voice just above a whisper, "Father gave that ring to Mother on the day I came of age."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter ten  
**  
Although shaken by this discovery, Silivrinath resolutely began to check the cut the ring had made.

"This is a clean cut, Legolas," she told him, fetching her herb pouch and applying the necessary herbs. "It will heal quickly."

She managed to get Legolas' foot bandaged before the tears came.

"Oh, Legolas!" She cried. "What could this mean? Are they alive, or is this the last memento that I shall have of them?"

Legolas wanted to protest when she started to bandage the minor cut, but seeing how upset she was, he let her, if only to give her something to busy herself with. He pulled her close when the tears came, knowing how this was affecting her.

"Have hope Sili, you tell me that always, should your own words not count for you as well? Your parents will be well, and we will find them,  
phen-neth. Or else we will avenge their deaths."

He could not make promises he could never keep, but he could try to at  
least reassure her. He planted a kiss on her forehead, while moving away, picking up their clothes and soap from his pack. He handed them to her.  
"Here, this will keep you from worrying. I will make us a fire and hunt a  
small bird or rabbit, You should eat."

A cloth was wrapped around his slender hips, since he had not taken extra clothing with him, and hunting naked was not making it easier. He also pulled on his boots, after strapping his bow on his back and taking one of his long knifes.

Silivrinath was greatly comforted by Legolas' words. She knew him well, and had since childhood, so she knew he said those things out of concern.

"I will get the Orc blood off, Legolas," she said as she put on her cloak, using it to serve as a smock until their clothes dried. "And I will try to eat, but I cannot promise that I will be able to eat much"

She watched as Legolas prepared to hunt.

"Legolas?" she said softly, "Be careful. And do not stay away very long."

"I am always careful," he said with a smile, as he disappeared into the woods. And it was not going to take long. There was enough dry wood for him to find and shooting something small for the both of them was going to be fairly easy as well. He decided to first hunt and collect the wood later, it was going to be more easy that way. It did not take him long to kill a small rabbit, cleaning it immediately, knowing Sili hated it when he did it at camp. He was not fond of it himself, but it was the way of life. After that he collected and large amount of wood, tying it to his back as well and headed for camp.

Silivrinath smiled as Legolas moved off, his hunter's grace even more obvious with him so scantily clad. _"I must think of something to say to tease him about that," _she thought. Turning, Silivrinath took their blood stained clothes and the soap and began to wash them in the river, all the while listening for her friend's return.

Unknown to either of the young elves, eyes watched them from the bushes...

Legolas returned a short while later, his back loaded with dry wood, while  
he held the cleaned rabbit. He was not aware of eyes watching, as he was busying himself with preparing a fire, glancing to Sili who was finishing the clothes. He was worried for her, a feeling he could not push aside easily. She had not seen her parents yet, and had only found things that seemed that they were no longer alive. He kept hope though, knowing that giving up hope was the same as thinking them dead.

"Are you hungry phen-neth?"

Silivrinath looked up as Legolas returned, smiling as she watched, but deciding against teasing him.

"You were not gone long, mellon," she said. "I am glad--this land does not feel safe to me."

At the sight of the rabbit, hunger began to assert itself. "Yes, Legolas, I think I could eat now. And our clothes should be dry by the time we finish."

She moved nearer to the fire that Legolas had built, telling him, "I could not think about anything but avoiding Orcs until you came--I did not feel safe enough to build a fire. It is better now, although I wish to finish this as soon as can be. I know Father is probably terribly angry with me, and I am loath to hear his words. If we were to return with news---" she broke off and sighed. "Forgive me, Legolas. I'm babbling."

All the while, the eyes watched...

The two young elves were so absorbed in their conversation that they did not notice that four Uruk-hai were stealthily approaching them. The leader smiled a baleful smile Two elves! His master would be very pleased indeed! They inched slowly closer.

The owner of the watching eyes had seen however and a strange wheezing voice suddenly cried out, "Behind you, young ones!!!"

Legolas jumped, the meat and his drying clothes forgotten as he heard a  
voice but could not make out to whom it belonged. There was no time to think about it either, as four large Uruk-Hai's approached them with speed, their faces set in an evil look as they approached the two Elves. He was ashamed he had not detected them sooner, though he knew the still healing head injury was partly to blame. His bow would be useless now, they were far too close, and so he reached for his two long knifes, facing them with as much pride as he could muster, while only wearing a loincloth.

It seemed to only make the Uruk's more willing to defeat them, two half naked Elves, their scent filling their nostrils.

Silivrinath spun, her cloak billowing around her small form. She, like Legolas, had been startled by the warning but had no time to ponder it as she reached for her sword and daggers

"Elbereth bless whoever warned us!" she breathed as she set herself for battle, readying her weapons

The Uruk-Hai lunged forward, furious that their advantage had been spoiled. Swords drawn, they moved to the attack.

"Try to capture them," the leader said as he closed the distance between them and the elves. "But be ready to kill if I order it."

The others growled their assent and plunged forward, intent on the attack, their eyes filled with bloodlust.

Silivrinath placed herself back to back with Legolas. The last thing they needed right now was an attack from behind.

"This may be our end, mellon," she said sadly to Legolas. "I am sorry." Her eyes hardened and she cried, "Gurth a chyth-in-edhil!"  
(translation: Death to the foes of the elves)

Legolas was not simply letting this be the end, he would fight until he no  
longer could. He felt Sili's back against his own, glad she was going to put up a good fight as well. The Uruk's were spreading as well, showing their clever fighting skills with that. They were not dealing with the Orcs that were rather un smart, but with skilled warriors, Orcs mixed with goblins, the hate for Elves even strengthened with that.  
Capture them, what for? he wondered. Mayhap to turn them into one of  
those foul looking creatures. He blocked a few strikes, delivered blows but they seemed to dart away from his killing blades. They were indeed smart, very smart. And mean, he realized when a large foot hooked behind his slim leg, causing him to topple over when he lost his footing.

Silivrinath felt Legolas' back slip suddenly away from hers. Risking a quick look behind her she saw that he had been tripped and was now terribly vulnerable. Whirling her blade in a vicious arc, she moved to stand over Legolas, hoping to protect him until he could rise.

"Heb ambdir!" She cried, her blade whistling through the air, cutting the arm of one Uruk as it did so. She drew one of her daggers and hurled it at a more distant Uruk, grim satisfaction on her face as he toppled.

The remaining three Uruks roared in fury and regrouped to charge again. Now there were no thoughts of capture--one of their own had been killed. Bloodlust colored their strategy now.

_Oh, oh, this was not going as planned_, the blonde Prince realized, as he  
scrambled to get his knife, that had been knocked away from him.

One of the Uruk-hai's saw his sudden weakness, pounding on his arm with his foot, snapping the bone like it was a dried twig. Legolas refused though, to cry out in pain, and instead brought up his own foot, connecting it with the chin of his tormentor, It dazed the foul creature, but it did nothing to get him off the arm. It left Silivrinath to deal with the remaining ones, she would never make that .

Silivrinath shrieked in fury as the Uruk broke Legolas' arm. She whirled and slashed viciously at the one charging her, causing him to pause a moment.  
She took advantage of that moment to scoop up Legolas' knife and bury it to the hilt in the Uruk who had him pinned. Whirling back to the two remaining Uruks, Silivrinath set herself for their assault, knowing that it would probably be the last thing she would ever do...

The two remaining Uruks advanced, brushing aside Silivrinath's defenses. One raised his sword high...then swung with all the power he could muster--this little elf vermin was going to pay for killing the others!

At the last possible instant, a wizened being of roughly elf height leaped our of the bushes and pushed Silivinath out of harm's way--taking the blow instead.

Silivrinath staggered, then recovered. Seeing what had happened, she grabbed her last knife and picked up one of the knives of the Uruks. As she threw the knives she cried, "Gurth a chyth-in-edhil!"

Legolas clutched his broken arm to his chest, while leaping up as soon as the weight of the Uruk had been lifted. He had been on the verge of pounding into the beast that dared to almost kill his friend, until the form of another Elf had the same thoughts and pushed Sili out of harm's way.  
His main concern was with her though, as he did not see immediate injuries, but perhaps he was mistaken.

"Sili! Are you well? No injuries?"

Silivrinath was gasping, the force of her emotions draining her. She looked in shock and sorrow at the wizened elf-like being who had saved her.

"I think I am well, Legolas," she said, even as her stomach again began to roll and rumble as it had after the other battle. "But our savior--" and she knelt beside the stricken one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter eleven**

The wizened being looked up at Silivrinath and smiled, "Do not worry for me, Tithenel," The being, they now noticed, was female. "It is what must happen to free me."

As they watched, she began to shimmer and the wizened being transformed into an elf woman with silver-blonde hair like Silivrinath's. Her deep blue eyes regarded the two before her.

"Tithenel, your friend needs your help," she said softly

Silivrinath sank beside the elf woman, "Mother?!" She began to shake, "But that Orc--he has killed you!"

"No, child," Meriad whispered, "He has freed me. Tend to your friend and then I will explain."

Legolas had watched quietly, as the scene unfolded before his very eyes. He would have never believed it if he had not seen it. The woman, the mother of Sili, she had to be one of the Istari, if she was capable of such magic. He had not known any Elf he could do that.

"No, please, I am well. You need to talk first, I can wait."

He did not want to intrude in the conversation, even if it was because he was only mentioned. He felt like they should talk, A lot of questions were  
probably filling his friend's head. After all, he was only suffering from a broken wrist, it could be looked after later as well.

Silivrinath was regaining a measure of composure. "We can do both," she said, beckoning to Legolas. "I will tend to your wrist while Mother tells me what happened."

Meriad smiled," You always could think of a way to do things more quickly, Tithenel." She smiled weakly. "Very well, I will tell you as you work.

Meriad watched as Silivrinath began to splint Legolas' wrist, then slowly began to speak, "Remember when we were attacked Tithenel? Remember there was no trace of us? That was because they used some strange sorcery to change us--your father and me--into creatures like I first appeared to you. They needed slaves, you see, and they knew that we would not submit in our true forms. In that form we were imprisoned in, we had no choice. It was just by good fortune that I overheard the master of the Orcs you just killed tell them not to touch me with a sword--it would undo what had been done." Meriad drew a deep breath, "That is what they wanted the two of you for--they were planning on doing the same thing to the two of you--otherwise they could have killed you easily with their bows."

"But, Mother, you took a mortal blow!" Silivrinath exclaimed, her eyes full of tears

"I know--but it may be that it 'killed' only the sorcery and only hurt me. But even if it does prove to be the end of me, at least I die as an elf--and free--not as a slave for all time!"

Legolas stayed quiet, during this, though listening intensely to what she  
was telling them. It sounded unreal to him, Orcs were not capable of sorcery. And where was the father? She did know the name Sili's parents had called her so affectionately, it did not prove anything though. He did not comment though, and let his friend do her work, wincing when the splint was applied. He knew he would heal fast, but it would take weeks  
before the broken bone would be completely healed, and he could use it like before. Finally he did ask something,

"Where is your betrothed?"

Silivrinath had managed a slight smile when Legolas winced. "I am sorry, Legolas, "she said. "It has to be tight so that it will heal properly.

She had listened to her mothers words, but something did not ring true--much as she wished for it to. Her head snapped around at Legolas's question. _"Trust him to go right to the heart of the matter,"_ she thought. _"Just like a well aimed arrow!"  
_  
Aloud she asked, "Yes, Mother, where is Father? Does he yet live?" She hoped her voice betrayed none of the suspicions now flaring in her mind.

Legolas understood Sili knew what he was getting at, and he was glad for it, One could not be too careful these days, with danger lurking around every possible corner. He cradled his now splinted hand to his chest when she was finished, knowing the intense pain would fade in a few hours. He was actually curious to know what the strange Elf was going to answer.

Meriad paused just a little too long before answering. "I do not know Tithenel. They separated us. I have not seen him in a long time."

Silivrinath watched the face of the stranger before her. She was convinced now that, in spite of appearances, this was not her mother.

"Why would they do that?" she asked in what she hoped was an innocent voice, "If this--type of captivity is so perfect, why must they separate you?"

Meriad sighed, "There are times, Tithenel, when you are too curious for your own good" and she suddenly lashed out, her slender elf hands suddenly claw like. "Now I will take you to my master! I wanted you to come willingly, but if not, so be it!"

Silivrinath leaped back, reaching for her knives as she did so.

"Mebo orch!" she snarled, the knife glinting in the sunlight.   
(Translation: Go kiss an Orc!)

Legolas did not pause, but made sure he would not kill the creature with  
them, not knowing whether is was indeed Meriad or some foul creature sent by whatever master it had. Someone powerful indeed, if it was capable of sorcery. With his good hand he gripped a heavy branch from the ground, slamming it into the stomach of the creature.

"Leave!"

"Meriad" hunched over, wheezing, as the breath was forced from her body. She looked up at Legolas and Silivrinath, her eyes glittering balefully.

"If I leave, can you really be sure I will not return?" she asked, her voice grating, "I must bring others to my master--otherwise I will be punished. It  
would be pleasant to die, to be free of fear of him." She straightened and faced the two young elves saying, "I will leave--for now. But you may regret your decision!"

Silivrinath had placed herself by Legolas, knowing that he could not use his favorite weapon--his bow--and fearing what this creature in the form of her mother would do.

"We have nothing to fear," she told "Meriad". "We came in search of someone. We found someone else. We will not harm you, but you in turn must not harm us."

Silivrinath shifted her stance again and the sun again glinted on the knife she still held at the ready. "We will not submit to slavery--if you learned anything from Mother, it should have been that!"

At that moment, Silivrinath's stomach again began to roll and rumble, and in spite of her desperate desire to see this creature gone, she had to clutch at her stomach, if only for a moment.

"Meriad" smiled then, a cruel smile. "It appears that I have only to wait," she said. "Some of my comrades have done my work for me." And she laughed, a cruel taunting laugh, before whirling and disappearing into the forest.

Legolas did not bother to follow her, instead he was at Sili's side immediately. Worry etched his face as he eased her to the ground.

"What is it? Where are you injured?"

At her stomach, obviously, but he had not seen a dangerous wound, how  
could she suffer from pain all of a sudden like this? And what did the  
creature mean, was Sili going to turn into something like that as well? Too many questions he had, and some not even his friend could answer.

Silivrinath clutched Legolas' good hand as he gently eased her to the ground. This pain was unpredictable, which frightened her.

"I do not understand this, Legolas," she told her friend. "I do not think I took any more hurt than a few scratches--" she swallowed hard, as the pain hit her again. "There may have been something on the blades." She took a deep quivering breath, then said, "That creature is not my mother, even though she looks like her. She believes that something will happen to me--but it must not! I would prefer death to being like her!"

Silivrinath looked up into her friend's worried eyes. She tried to smile, then asked, "Legolas, would you bring me my herb pouch? Then I must ask you to look for a deep wound--one deep enough to get poison into me. I do not know what else to do. If you find nothing, you must try to get me back to Imladris--to Father. He will know what to do."

Silivrinath closed her eyes for a moment, then spoke again, "There is one more thing I would ask of you, Legolas. If it becomes obvious that you will not be able to bring me safely to Imladris--if I am changing--then end my life. I do not wish to exist in that way."

"What?" Legolas looked at her with large eyes, knowing what she was  
asking of him, but was he ever able to do it?  
He walked over to her pack, taking the pouch of herbs from it swiftly. He was worried, to say the least. What if they did not make it back to Rivendell in time, what if he had to watch as she was changed into a creature as well?

He smiled though, handing her the pouch, while removing the cloth she  
had used to cover herself.

Silivrinath smiled wanly at Legolas as he brought her the herbs. She searched the pouch, hoping...yes! She had just a few dried leaved of athelas. "This should help," she said softly "Now, Legolas, examine me--tell me if you see anything--anything at all."

Silivrinath lay her head back on the soft grass as Legolas bent to his task Judging by the soft mutterings of her friend, it was as she had thought--scratches only.

Legolas' muttering ceased and Silivrinath felt his fingertips trace a small wound on her stomach, very near her naval...

It was indeed a small wound, but large enough to be from a blade, to have her poisoned without them knowing it. It seemed to be clean, but that meant nothing, he knew from experience Locking eyes with her briefly, he reached with his good hand for his knife.

"This is going to hurt briefly, Sili."

He reopened the small wound swiftly, and not to deeply. Black blood seeped out of it, making him look up at her worriedly. _By the Valar, please let her be well_, he thought as he moved closer to the wound, his lips over it, and started sucking. His mouth would fill with the poison, and from time to time he spat, to make sure the poison would not get into his body. He continued until clear blood seeped out, but there was going to be poison in her blood already.

Silivrinath nodded and tried not to flinch as Legolas re-opened the wound and withdrew as much of the poison as he could. Strangely, she felt a little better. She handed Legolas two of the athelas leaves, telling him, "Moisten these and pack the wound with them. Use the water that you moisten them with to clear your mouth--I do not know what kind of poison this is, and I have no wish to lose you!"

As she waited, Silivrinath thought longingly of Rivendell and all her friends--most especially the one who knelt by her side now. She looked up at him, telling him softly, "I am afraid, Legolas. We must try to get to Imadris as quickly as we can!" Another thought struck her, "Oh Elbereth! Legolas, have you seen any sign of Elladan and Elrohir? They left before I did--oh, I hope they are well..."

Silivrinath closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them slowly. The sky was still clear, the horses nearby, and Legolas was with her...

_"All will be well,"_ she thought, _"We survived that slave camp, after all--we will arrive at Imladris in time!"  
_  
Legolas nodded, taking the leaves, grabbing his pack and reached for  
a bowl and his water skin. He moistened the leaves and started to push  
it on the wound, gently. He wrapped a bandage around it, to keep it  
from shifting and rinsed his mouth afterwards.

"I do not know, Elladan and Elrohir can take care of themselves. We  
need to get back to Rivendell now."

_Before it is too late_, he thought to himself. He could fight, but not  
as good as before, and Sili was injured as well, poisoned. If they ran into Uruk-hai's...

"I know," Silivrinath replied. "I just hope that they did not come upon that creature and be deceived."

She struggled to rise, saying, "You are right, Legolas, we must return to Imladris. I am feeling better since you removed the poison, but we must try to hurry."

Rising slowly, Silivrinath moved to where their clothing lay, now completely dry, and dressed herself as quickly as she could. Turning, she asked, "Have you need of help with your tunic, Legolas? It is awkward, I am sure, with your broken wrist..."

It was awkward indeed, he had managed to pull up his leggings, with a  
bit of a struggle, but he had done it. His tunic was another story he  
realized, needed two hands to even put it on without paining himself.

He shot her an apologetic look. "If you would, It seems far less difficult then it truly is."

They needed to reach Imladris soon, for he did not know what the  
poison would do to her, and how long it would take to do anything If  
she would truly turn, and she would attack him...He'd rather not think about it.

"Of course I will," Silivrinath replied, hiding a smile. She moved to Legolas, and very carefully eased the tunic over the broken wrist and across Legolas' shoulders. After the tunic was in place, she deftly laced it up and tied it.

"Now, we are ready, I think," she said. "We must hurry. I believe this is a slow acting poison or I would be very ill by now--I did not even feel that wound!" she said in wonder. "And Legolas, I believe you got most of it out. I do feel better but I do not know for how long"

Moving to the horses, Silivrinath mounted, careful of the poisoned wound. She swayed for a moment, then sat steadily.

"Legolas, I was wondering--almost every time I saw Uruk-Hai, they were in the grassy areas, so I assume that they do not like forests that well. If we were to travel just inside Fangorn for as long as we can, maybe that would keep us safe. The Onodrim do not like Orcs..." She smiled, somewhat sheepishly, "Perhaps it is a naive question, but do you think it might work?"

He glanced to the forest she was referring to, a worried frown upon  
his youthful features She had made a good remark, but he was not  
certain if it would be a good idea to go into Fangorn. Even Elves tried to avoid it as much as possible. It was an old forest, and the tree herders there hardly recognized Elf from Orc these days.  
On the other hand there was no other route to avoid the high grass, and it would mean another battle, perhaps more, They would not survive it. Not with the both of them injured.

"I do not think we have much choice Sili, though it will not be an easy path for our horses."

It would take longer, which was dangerous, He did not know how much  
time they had left

Silivinath nodded, looking to the forest, uncomfortable with the idea herself, but seeing no other alternative. She also knew that they had a desperate need for haste, but that another battle would probably finish both of them.

"Then that is what we must do," she said, hoping Legolas did not hear the slight tremor in her voice. "Perhaps if the Onodrim see us with no blades, they will let us pass--at least that is my hope."

Silently Silivrinath prayed that her strength would last and that she would not become a burden to her injured friend.

"If you are ready, Legolas, then so am I," she said, in what she hoped was a calm voice.

As Silivrinath urged Ninim toward Fangorn, she began to feel waves of dizziness sweeping over her. She clutched Ninim's mane, hoping that Legolas would not see.

"Oh Elbereth!" she silently prayed. "Please help me keep my strength!"

Resolutely Silivrinath straightened on Ninim's back, as the dizziness passed...for the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter twelve**

Legolas did see, of course, but decided not to comment about it, for now. Both horses were fairly scared, their nostrils flaring, and their eyes wide with fear. He was afraid it might alert other creatures, or result in an unwelcome accident, so when they reached the forest, he dismounted, talking to the horses while leading them in. His wrist was not aching anymore, now that it was supported by a splint, and he was far more worried about his friend.

"I will have to lead them Sili, and it will take more time."

He looked up to her, speeding up their space, avoiding roots while calming the horses.

Silivrinath nodded, saying, "It is better this way, even if it does make the journey longer. The Orcs dare not venture into Fangorn and as long as we do nothing to anger the Onodrim, we should have a peaceful journey."

As they continued, Silivrinath watched Legolas. Having known him for so long, she knew his moods and now one mood prevailed--worry. She bit her lip, troubled that she had caused her friend such a thing.

"Legolas?" she asked slowly "How close can we get to Rivendell in this manner? I fear that when we do leave the shelter of Fangorn, we will have to flee for our lives and I want that distance to be as short as possible."

Silivirnath looked up at the dark trees of Fangorn Forest and smiled. She reached out and stroked the smooth bark of a beech tree as they passed. "I do not know why so many fear this place, Legolas," she said. "The trees here are beautiful."

Again dizziness struck her, but not as severely. She began to feel cold, however, and wrapped her cloak tightly around herself.

"We will get close enough," he responded, picking up his pace even more. He knew it was better this way, there was simply no other way if they wanted to survive. He was not scared either, though the horses were still not much assured of their safety. The forest calmed him, the trees were old, and speaking to him. It made him remember his home.

"Let us just hope we will not wake one of the tree herders."

"That is good," Silivrinath said, fighting down a shiver. "I want to see Father--even if he does scold me. I have a promise to make to him..." her voice trailed off. A few moments passed before she spoke again, "It is peaceful here, Legolas. I feel safe here. I just hope the Onodrim see that we mean no harm to their charges," and she reached out, stroking the rougher bark of an oak tree this time.

"Legolas?" she asked. "I have heard legends of some trees here that are very---angered by people. I have heard that the Onodrim must keep careful watch over them. I wonder if that is truth, or mere legend?"

Again she tried to fight back a shiver She feared that the poison was beginning to do its worst to her, but she knew that they could move no faster--not and show the proper respect to the Ents and to Fangorn.  
Reaching forward, Silivrinath again clutched at Ninim's mane, at the same time speaking softly to her, encouraging her.

He smiled at her, sometimes forgetting how young she was. She was oft  
more an adult, though her age made her a very young Elf, younger then  
he was.

"Nay, legends they are not. The older trees have been through a lot, and any being is a threat to them now. The Onodrim take good care of them now."

In response the trees groaned, like they were talking. It did not scare him at all, it was an almost reassuring sound to a wood Elf. 

Silivrinath's head whipped around at the sound from the tree, but it was not fear in her face, but delight. "I think the tree is agreeing with you, Legolas," she said with a smile.

Another shiver shook her, and she sighed. Taking a deep breath, she told Legolas, "If you can find a stream, we need to stop for a little while. I believe this wound needs more athelas."

Again she looked around, smiling, reaching out to stroke the bark of the trees they passed, enjoying the sensation immensely.

"I do not understand why others want to cut down trees," she said in a musing tone. "They are precious, just as they are and can never be replaced."

He immediately stopped to look at her worried, noting her shivering form. It was already getting worse, were they going to reach Imladris in time? The trees were the least of his concern now, as he knew time was getting limited for his friend.

"We will stop shortly, I hear water not so far from here."

He would make sure she could comfortably rest on the horse after  
that. Maybe it was best to make a stretcher, when the time came she  
wouldn't be able to sit up straight. Indeed soon enough they reached a small clearing, with fresh clean water.

"Let me help you." He reached out for her, frowning at her pale complexion.

Silivrinath blushed in embarrassment, "I am sorry to be such a trouble," she said slowly, gratefully accepting her friend's help. Once safely off Ninim, Silivrinath looked around breathing deeply, trying her best not to confirm Legolas' fears.

"This is a lovely glade, Legolas," she said. "Perhaps we can visit it again under less--difficult--circumstances"

Noticing a thick bed of ferns, Silivrinath lay down and carefully removed the bandage, then handed Legolas the leaves of athelas saying, "You must prepare them just as before, Legolas. We must rest for a bit, then could we try to continue today? I want very much to return to Imladris..."

"We will continue today," he said quietly, taking the offered herbs.  
He placed them in a bowl, and started to collect some dried leaves  
and sticks, to make them a small fire. He would need to heat the  
water, to make the herbs effective. The broken wrist hindered him, when he tried to make a fire, though he ignored the slight pain caused by movements.

"Sili, what you asked of me earlier...I cannot. I cannot kill you, What if Lord Elrond knows of a cure?"

Silivrinath smiled gently as she told him, "I know, Legolas, and I must apologize to you. I spoke in fear. I am not yet ready to leave this life." She paused for a moment, thinking, then continued, "It is odd, Legolas, but I do not believe that I will change. You must have gotten enough of the poison out to prevent that and I thank you for it." Abruptly tears welled in her eyes, "I am ashamed that I have put you in danger too. It was so foolish of me!"

"Do not talk like that Sili, you did not put me in danger at all." He gave her a look, as he walked over to her with the paste. Elves were always good in blaming themselves. He knew it, He was like that himself, he did not want to hear it from his friend though.

"Lay back," he said softly, he could not change the dressing if she sat, and he wanted her to rest as well.

Obediently, Silivrinath lay back on the ferns, sighing at their softness. Even though Legolas was not willing to admit it, she was to blame for their predicament and she knew it, but she realized that blaming herself would not make the danger to them any less. She twitched a little as Legolas removed the bandage, saying, "I am sorry--the bandage was slightly stuck--and the ends of it, well, tickled." She paused again, then said, "Legolas--before we continue, I need to treat the cuts you've taken. I can see that they are not very deep, but it does not take a deep wound to deliver Orc poison..."

Silivrinath leaned her head back again, saying, "I hope we are getting near to Imadris."

"Very well," he consented to her, wanting to at least made sure she  
would not worry for him. He would worry enough for the both of them.  
He started to apply the paste, not liking the way the wound looked.  
The skin was red, and the small wound slightly swollen. Not a good  
sign. They were nowhere near Imladris, there was a long road ahead of them.

"We will be there soon enough."

Good," Silivrinath replied. "It will be good to be home again." She was quiet for a moment, watching Legolas. After a few moments she asked, "Legolas? What does the wound look like? Does it need to be lanced?" She managed a smile. "If it is necessary, I can deal with it."

Silivrinath leaned back. She would not say this to Legolas, but she could feel the poison beginning to have an effect upon her. She could already feel its drain upon her life force.

"Come, Legolas," she said, rising slowly, "Let me treat those cuts. We must try to get to Imadris ..."

Lancing would be no good, and they both knew it. Once a wound was  
infected with poison, it was not going to heal, not without the help of a gifted healer like Lord Elrond.

"Nay, I can leave it open, for now."

He fastened the bandages, helping her to sit back up.  
"Do you need to rest after my cuts? I can make you a comfortable bed  
which the horses can carry."

Silivrinath could sense Legolas' worry and tried to ease it. "I think I can ride for a while longer," she told him, "as long as the dizziness does not come back. We must try to hurry--" she stopped abruptly, not wanting to say anything further to worry her friend. "I will treat your cuts and we both must try to take a little food. Then perhaps we can continue."

Silivrinath looked around the glade, "If I could meet one of the Onodrim, I would thank them for their graciousness."

It took very little time for Silivrinath to treat the cuts Legolas had suffered. She was more worried about his broken wrist--she feared she had not splinted it properly, but she knew she was in no condition to try to do more. That would have to wait. After they ate a meager meal, they set out. Things were going smoothly--the horses were no longer fearful, so they could both ride. It was well into the afternoon when Silivrinath shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Legolas?" she asked, "Why is everything so dark?"

Legolas stopped his horse immediately, turning to look at Sili with a worried frown. It was not dark at all. With a soft curse he saw what it was. The poison had reached her eyes! They looked glassy and almost white.

"By the Valar," he whispered, not sure what he should tell his friend. "Sili..."

"Legolas?" Silivrinath asked, "What..." She broke off, hearing his words. "Oh Elbereth! The poison is doing this! " She sat on her horse for a moment, trembling, then spoke, forcing herself to speak calmly. "We have very little time Legolas. Once my sight is gone, I will be unable to help you in any way. We must risk the grasslands or the poison will rob me of my sight." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she said. "I must ride with you now. I cannot afford to delay you. Ninim is strong and she is battle trained. She can protect us as we try this." Silivirinath bowed her bright head, "I am so sorry to have drawn you into this danger," she whispered

Legolas glanced into the dark forest. The grasslands were dangerous,  
though a lot faster. Sili would not be able to fight and he was partly  
injured, though he would use both hands if needed to. He'd rather risk both their lives, then taking the safe route, only to lose his friend.

"Very well, we will take the grasslands."

He led his horse closer to Nimin, his arm wrapping around the small Elf's waist, and quickly hoisted her in front of him. Should she get worse, then she would not fall off.

Silivrinath tensed for a moment as she felt Legolas hoist her on to his horse, then relaxed. She spoke to her mount, quickly and seriously, "Ninim, the Orcs have poisoned me and I cannot ride any more. Legolas is hurt too, so you must protect us as we cross the grasslands. Do whatever you must..."

The horse snorted, acknowledging her mistress's words. She pawed the ground, readying herself

"Legolas?" Silvrinath turned to her friend, peering up at his face even as she took a tight hold on his tunic, "There is one other thing--do not let me fall asleep! Every instinct I have tells me that if I do, the poison will finish me." She released his tunic with one hand and reached up to touch his face, telling him, "If anyone can do this, Legolas, it is you! Once you get me to Father, he will be able to deal with the poison and I can sleep safely. Only then..."

"Let us hope that I can keep you awake, then," he replied softly

He wouldn't make a promise he might not be able to keep, as much as he wanted to He would do all in his power to keep her safe, alive and well until they reached Rivendell. He gently guided Feandril to the edge of the forest, knowing there would not be a way back when they went through the grasslands.

"You just have to be strong, Sili. I know you are. I will get you home in time.

Silivrinath could hear the worry in Legolas' voice and she bit her lip, upset by that fact .

"We must move across the grasslands as quickly as we can, Legolas. Feandril is swift and strong--and with Ninim to fight for us, the chances are good." She peered about the small part of Fangorn she had gotten to see, then up into her friend's eyes as she said, "I will try to be strong, Legolas. We have survived much together. We can survive this as well." She sighed. "Let us go home, Legolas. Noro lim."

Silivrinath could feel the tension in Legolas as they neared the edge of Fangorn--she knew the horrible risk they were taking, but there was no choice

"Heb amdir, mellon," she whispered, tightening her grip on his tunic.

She heard Ninim snort and sighed, leaning even closer to Legolas.

She told him softly, "I think that Ninim has sensed Orcs nearby, Legolas--we must go now, and swiftly!"

Again a shiver shook her and she said even more softly, "Noro lim, mellon! Noro lim…."

She felt Feandril's muscles bunch as they prepared to leave the safety of Fangorn….

Legolas too felt danger getting near. He could not name it yet, but it was approaching fast. With Orcs they still had a chance, but wargs? They would be lost.

"Make haste my friend, to Imladris."

The horse whinnied nervously, though indeed sped up his pace, knowing very well there was danger near and that the two masters were injured

Feandril sprang away, speeding across the grasslands, Ninim by his side. Legolas urged the horses on to greater and greater speed.

Silivrinath clung to Legolas, fighting sleep, fighting the chills that shook her. Her vision was failing her, but she seemed to see shapes to the left.

"Ninim!" she cried, "To the left of you! Have a care!"

The horse didn't break her stride, but leaped over the Orc chieftain, kicking with her hind legs as she sailed past. The huge Uruk flew through the air, landing in a heap, his head at an unnatural angle--dead from the time the blow had been struck. The elves continued to race across the grasslands, Feandril's mane and tail streaming out behind him, Ninim ranging close to them, keeping the way as clear as possible.

"So far, so well," Silivrinath whispered, "If only there are no wargs..."

She peered up at Legolas asking, "Legolas? What do you see?"

The blue eyes narrowed as Legolas glanced around them. He saw little,  
and that was what worried him most. He could sense danger, foul creatures were soon upon them, but where were they? Orcs he could smell, trolls as well, so what was it? He frowned, his senses screaming at him, his good hand on one of his knifes. Nothing alerted the two Elves as suddenly with a low growl a warg was upon them, knocking them off the spooked horse without injuring them.

Silivrinath rolled clear of Legolas, giving him as much room as possible to fight. She reached for her own sword, her eyes narrowed, her weakened vision hampering her.

"Ninim!" she called, "Find Feandril!" and she moved to Legolas' side, her sword ready.

"I am here Legolas," she said, a strange calm overtaking her, her sickness forgotten. "I have two good hands. Be my eyes, Legolas--help me to strike this thing down!

Silivrinath stood by Legolas, determined but resigned. With the poison coursing through her system, she knew that she couldn't last much longer. If they could not get away from the warg, she was done for--even if the warg did not touch her.

She raised her sword, saying to her childhood friend, "Heb amdir, Legolas, mellon. We will meet again..."

Just then an arrow flew past them, striking the warg in the shoulder, causing it to howl in fury. A second arrow followed.

The warg let out another howl, fell and lay still.

The two friends looked around...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter thirteen**

Elladan and Elrohir had heard the snarls of the warg and had hurried to investigate. What they had seen had shocked them--Legolas, one arm splinted, standing at bay with one of his knives as his only weapon. And Silivrinath--wan, pale, barely able to stand, placing herself at his side, determined to do her part. Without a word to each other, the twins each knocked an arrow and fired, watching with satisfaction as the warg fell.

They hurried forward, calling, "Legolas! Sili! Thank the Valar we found you!!" Noticing Silivrinath's weakened state, Elladan voiced the question in the minds of both twins, "What has happened?"

Legolas could only sigh in relief when he saw the twins coming towards  
them. For a brief moment he had been worried they had yet to fight  
another foe. He had not forgotten their last rescuer, one who had turned out to be even worse. The white knife was sheathed, as the Mirkwood Prince clutched his injured arm to his chest, relief clearly upon his exhausted face. His good hand gently squeezed Sili's shoulder .

"We encountered more then we bargained for. Sili is injured from poison, she needs to see your father quickly," he informed the two.

"The two of you are indeed a welcome sight!" Silivrinath exclaimed, even as she swayed unsteadily She rallied her strength as much as she could and told them, "Legolas and I both need Father...but I fear my strength will not last much longer even though Legolas got out as much poison as he could..."

She turned, peering into the distance, "Has Ninim found Feandril?" She asked. "We must hurry"

Elladan and Elrohir remained silent, shock stilling their tongues as they watched their foster sister. At Silivrinath's question, Elladan looked at Legolas, who pointed to his own eyes.

Understanding, Elladan said, "They come now, but I fear that Feandril is spent in spite of his great heart. How fast can Ninim take you? We will guard you, but you must move swiftly...you are less than a day's journey from Imladris."

Less then a day? It was sooner than expected, but would it be fast enough? Worriedly he looked at the small Elf at his side. She looked so sickly pale, swaying on her legs. He would never forgive himself if he lost her. He nodded, patting Feandril on his soft nose, knowing the horse would follow them, taking his time.

"Very well, let us make haste. I fear Sili has little time left."

And his broken arm was mending as well, the bone setting itself, though healing wrong. He would hate it to be broken once more.

"Yes, let us go," Silivrinath murmured, clutching at Legolas' uninjured arm to remain upright. "We must hurry….."

She swayed and would have fallen, had Elrohir not stepped forward to steady her.

"You will go now," Elrohir said, holding Silivrinath while Legolas mounted Ninim. He then lifted the elf maiden up to the Mirkwood Prince, saying, "Ride on, Legolas. We will be right behind you. Noro lim!"

Legolas steadied the she elf before him, his good arm around her thin waist as his legs clutched at the horse. He did not need reins to remain seated upon a horse, Ninim knew well how to run without causing hindrance to her riders. His injured arm hung limply at his site, feeling had not returned, the broken bone effectively cutting off nerves and muscle. It was better this way. It no longer hurt him, though the arm was useless. Luckily the twins were there to protect them. Ninim moved swiftly. They would soon be in Rivendell.

Silicrinath clung to Legolas, reassured by the steady sound of his heart. She felt Ninim's muscles ripple as the horse sped across the grasslands and she was reassured by the voices of Elladan and Elrohir. She strained to see ahead of them--she had heard something.

"Legolas," she said, "I hear something. Please tell me it's the Bruinen."

Legolas peered ahead and he did indeed see the Bruinen. He felt some of the tension ease as they drew ever nearer.

"Aye, Sili," he told her, "It is the Bruinen. We will be in Rivendell within the hour." Very privately he thought, _"I only hope it is soon enough!"  
_  
He spoke encouraging words to Ninem, ending with, "Just bear us as  
swiftly as you can for a little longer, Ninem. Noro lim!"

The river drew ever closer and Legolas sighed in relief as Ninem  
entered the Ford, water spraying away from her flying hooves

As they regained dry land, Ninem again resumed her distance eating  
pace.

Arwen was in the courtyard when she heard the clatter of hooves and  
looked up to see Legolas, one arm hanging limply at his side, mounted on Ninem and coming toward her at high speed. She also saw, to her mixed joy and worry, Silivrinath clinging to the Mirkwood Prince.

Turning to the closest elf to her she said, "Call my father! Legolas and Silivrinath have returned and it appears he is needed!"

The messenger ran to find the Elf Lord as Arwen went to meet Legolas.  
Legolas managed a smile for Arwen as she rushed up to him as he sat  
upon the exhausted Ninem.

"I told you that I would bring Sili home," Legolas said softly, "But I fear it may not be a happy homecoming..."

Just then Elrond came hurrying up, his face anxious. Seeing the state the two young elves were in, his question was brief and to the point.

"What happened?"

Legolas began to speak as gentle hands lifted Silivrinath from him. "I found Sili in the midst of battle with Uruk-Hai. At first all seemed well, but she became ill. She has been poisoned, Lord Elrond, and it is affecting her sight. I removed as much of the poison as I could when we first discovered it---"

Legolas slid from Ninem's back, then turned to caress the horse with  
his good hand, saying, "Brave Ninem! You gave us your all! We would not be here were it not for you..."

Legolas turned back to Elrond, saying, "Elladan and Elrohir should be here soon. They saved us from a warg and have been guarding our flight..." The Mirkwood Prince shook his head, fatigue and worry taking their toll.

Elrond had listened gravely to Legolas' words a frown deepening on  
his features.

"We must begin treatment at once! Come with me--hurry!"

As they hurried through the halls Elrond began planning the treatment Silivrinath would need. He also noted Legolas' broken arm and knew that there was more healing to do.

"Tell me all that you can about Sili's injury," he said.

Legolas complied, telling the Elf Lord everything he could remember, ending with, "Can you heal her, Lord Elrond? Will she regain her sight?"

"I hope so, Legolas," Elrond told him, "But it is much too early to know for certain."

"Sili has feared sleep," Legolas told the Elf Lord. "She had my promise to keep her from sleep until we arrived here..."

Elrond smiled thinly, saying, "As always, Sili's instincts served her well. That, and the fact that you withdrew the poison, very probably will be the telling factors."

As they hurried into the room where Silivrinath had been taken, Elrond told Legolas, "You must rest. As soon as I have treated Sili, I will see to your arm."

Legolas nodded, telling Elrond, "Sili splinted it as best she could. We didn't know it then, but the poison was already affecting her...

"I understand," the Elf Lord said. "Go now. Rest. I will come to you as soon as I can."

Some time later, Elrond emerged from Silivranath's room. He moved to the room given to Legolas, entering quietly.  
Legolas looked up as Elrond entered, asking at once, "Lord Elrond? How is she?"

The Elf Lord smiled tiredly, "The danger is past Legolas. She will live. She is resting now. I must tend to your arm."

As Elrond unbound the splint from his arm, Legolas asked, "Lord Elrond? Will Sili lose her sight?"

"I do not think so," Elrond replied, "But we must wait and see. We will know when she wakes, but that may be quite some time from now. Fighting the poison and sleep, as well as worry has exhausted her."

Legolas nodded slowly. "She seemed more worried about the few cuts I have taken than her own wound--"

"I know," Elrond replied. "Prepare yourself, Legolas. This will be painful..."

Hours later Legolas, his arm freshly splinted and now in clean clothes, sat by Silivrinath's bed. He watched her as she slept, worry and hope battling for dominance in his mind.

"Heb amdir," he whispered, looking at his sleeping friend and remembering her use of those words when they were prisoners in the slave camp "I am trying, Sili, but hope is difficult for me right now..."

As if she heard him, Silivrinath's head began to move slowly from side to side. Silivrinath felt consciousness returning to her. She felt the soft sheets, smelled the bloom scented air, and knew she was in Rivendell.

Without opening her eyes, Silivrinath called, "Legolas? Are you here? And are you well?"

Legolas leaned forward at the soft words. He saw Elrond passing the room and beckoned to him. He saw that his friend's eyes were still closed...

"I am here, Sili," he told her as Elrond moved to stand near him. "We are safe now--we are in Rivendell. Lord Elrond has healed you. Open your eyes."

"I am afraid, Legolas," Silivrinath told him. "I am afraid that when I open my eyes, I will see no more than I see now..."

"Come, Sili, you must try! Open your eyes!" Legolas urged her.

"Yes, daughter," Elrond said in his gentlest voice, "Open your eyes. We are here with you. It will be well"

Silivrinath's eyelids fluttered. Very slowly she opened her eyes. Legolas dared not speak; he feared for his childhood friend He watched, barely breathing, as Silivrinath blinked several times.

Silivrinath raised her hands and rubbed her eyes, carefully. When she opened them again she smiled. The first thing she saw was Legolas, Elrond beside him...

"I can see!" Her voice, weak though it was, radiated joy.

Legolas smiled hugely at Silivrinath's words. Now all would truly be well. Silivrinath looked past Legolas, to her foster father. She swallowed, then spoke, "Father, I must apologize to you for disobeying you..."

"Hush, Daughter," Elrond said. "There is time enough for that later. You still have to heal."

"But I want you to know this," Silivrinath insisted. "I will not venture out alone again--it was foolish and served no purpose. I found nothing of Mother or Father.."

Elrond nodded, remaining silent. Having heard the full story from Legolas, he knew that something might yet come of the strange sightings, but he was relieved that his foster daughter was willing to be more cautious in the future..

"Then all is well," he said. "You have returned to us and for that we thank the Valar. And do not worry, Sili...we will solve the mystery of your parents. Heb amdir."

Silivrinath nodded and smiled sleepily. A moment later she drifted back into a healing sleep.

Silivrinath's journey was done.


End file.
